Deadly Nightshade High
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: Present time and Van Helsing has a daughter going into high school. what parents worry over most. Now he has more to worry about an old enemy has risen and his brother in law Beetlejuice has joined the party. It's Showtime!
1. Chapter 1

(This story contains Van Helsing and Dracula from the Van Helsing movie, mummies, werewolves, ghosts, sea monsters and of course Beetlejuice. If any of you are the faint of heart I suggest that you stop reading this story. For teen drama and supernatural comedy reign here like candy on Halloween night. For those of you still with us. Let's. Get. It. Started!)

"Dad! We're gonna be late I want to get to school on time!" The shout came from the teenage daughter of Gabriel Van Helsing. Her name was Lucinda and at that moment she was jumping all over the place with excitement. Her sister Jane watched from the kitchen doorway at the floor show. Shaking her head in sympathy to her father's plight.

"You know most parents have to deal with their kids finding a way out of going to school. I don't get that luxury. Can you tell me why?" A handsome man of strong build with longish wavy hair came down the stairs. Trying to tie his tie.

"Because for once I can stay at a school for a whole year that is not just any school it is The high school. The one that I will love going to." Lucinda took over tying his tie.

"I know, so you have told me all this week and the week before and the one before that." He said rolling his eyes affectionately at his youngest daughter. She did not hear for her head was swirling with the anticipation of the day.

"Finally a school I can fit into. Here I come Deadly Nightshade High!"

For those of you who do not know. Deadly Nightshade High is the premiere school for those of paranormal background. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, ghouls, trolls, goblins and so forth sent to attend school. There have only been a few humans who have attended school here and have made it to their senior year there. Not that they got eaten or anything, transfers you know? It has been a long time since another one has come willingly. Classes are rigorous and difficult. Workload can really put a damper on student's spirits. Shall Lucinda be able to handle it? And will she be able to handle the other students? In specific's one that is actually the enemy of her father? Anyway back to Lucinda.

Her father dropped her off outside the school doors. He waved to her as she headed up the stairs and she waved back a smile not faltering from her face. Van Helsing had mixed feelings about her going to this school. He for as long as time has been permitted, been known as a monster hunter. True he could see the good that was in the ones that allowed it and he himself had once been a werewolf so he knew some of the perspective they held. Still there were some hostiles from the paranormal community with him. Even now when he worked to have the two communities live as one. But this wasn't about him. His daughter was happy to go to this school and perhaps she will do better here than what he has given her credit for.

She walked into the halls of Deadly Nightshade with a smile and soaring heart. The floors had white marble with black marble outline, dark blue walls and gray lockers. The ceilings were high and shaped similar in a church style. Ghosts flew around above, Werewolves played ball in the hall in packs. Vampires hung upside down on the ceiling. Everywhere she looked there was another monster and it excited her. She made her way to the Principal's room, completely unaware at the commotion that surrounded her. Not too hard to understand why she was human and Van Helsing's daughter. One person's attention was defiantly caught. Dracula was intrigued by the newcomer. Intrigued quite well.

"I am glad to see that you are on board with being a part of Deadly Nightshade High." Principal Mooncall said with aristocratic flair.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this chance for the world. I still can't believe that I even got accepted to Deadly Nightshade! Oh sorry. I guess that was a little loud. I am just really excited."

"I can see that. Now it is traditional that we give the human students a buddy. This buddy is in all your classes and will help you with the transition. Though to be honest I do not think that will be a problem for you, still you will make a friend. Allow me to call him in." Principal Mooncall pressed a red button and said into the mike to let the student in. The one who came in was a really tall, broad shouldered werewolf.

"Lucinda this Brad Bane. He will be your buddy." Lucinda jumped up from her chair and went right over to Brad.

"Hi Brad." She put out her hand and they shook. Brad gave her a smile that showed a few sharp teeth that would have fazed a normal human, but she took no notice. This surprised the were-boy.

"You are not going to be a usual human are you?"

"I never was."

"Okay. We'll be heading out Principal Mooncall."

"Just a moment Brad. Be sure to see that hmm mmm does not try anything."

"Will do." He gave the Principal a mock salute and headed out the door. While the two were out in the hall he gave the low down on the school as they went to his locker to get his books and show her, her locker.

"Okay. You still have the cliques of normal high school. That is something that will never change no matter where you go. Just avoid Vlad's gang and you will live. They already have a vendetta with you." He said while grabbing his history book.

"How can they already have a vendetta with me? I have only been here, what five minutes?" He stopped what he was doing and looked her square in the eye.

"Did your Dad really not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh Brad." The two stop their conversation and find that they were not having a private conversation any more.

"I see you have found Gabriel's offspring. Pity I find that she is not the beauty her mother was known as. Instead she resembles her father." His eyes an icy blue stared down into hers. She was irked at what the guy said, but was curious about who the guy was. He wore all black with golden design. He was rather pale, his hair was long and dark with a look of pure silk. He defiantly had an erethral beauty, like many in the mythical to supernatural realm.

"And you are?" He fakes surprise.

"I am surprised that your father did not tell you about me. After all we know each other quite well." His fangs were showing telling her that this was a vampire she was dealing with, A young one.

"How do you know my father?" He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"My name is Count Vladislaus Dragulia."

"You are joking right?" This surprised the vampire, fear was the usual reaction.

"What makes you think I joke?"

"Look you may have the accent, but that doesn't make you Dracula. My father killed him years ago in order to save the world and saved the life of Dr. Victor Frankenstein's creation in the process."

"So the story goes, but there is another chapter. I was brought back and this time a werewolf cannot kill me."

"You are too young to be the king of the vampires and why would you have to be in school?" He began to circle her. Brad took a step forward only to have Dracula's crew signal for Brad to stay out of this.

"When I was brought back there were side effects. I came back younger."

"Look unless you can prove that you are in fact Dracula, I will…"

"Call your father."

"What?"

"Call him and allow me to speak with him."

"Fine, I still don't see the point, but whatever." She fished out her phone from her bag and speed dialed her father.

"Hey, Lucy. How's your first day so far? You already want me to pick up?"

"No, Dad and please stop calling me that."

"I've called you that since you were a baby. Why should I stop now?"

"Dad, look I need you to settle something."

"What?"

"There's this guy here who's claiming to be Dracula."

"Is he delusional?'

"Possible."

"A guy who believes he is Dracula. Ah the wonderful people you have met at school."

"I know, but the guy is really insistent on convincing me he is Dracula. So can you talk to him for like five seconds?"

"I can't see why not. Put him on the phone."

"Fine." Lucinda turns to the smiling vampire boy. "Here you go."

He takes the phone and the feeling of his cold fingers as he takes the phone sparks a feeling within her.

"Hello Gabriel." Van Helsing's mind freezes at the recognition of the voice on the other end. He starts to turn his car around nearly running into another driver, who was very happy to give him the bird. Not that he cared or even took notice all that was on his mind was to get back to his daughter.

On the other end of the line there was silence between the smug teen vampire and Lucinda.

"I think he would like to speak to you." His voice smooth as velvet with his accent. Lucinda took her phone careful not to touch his hands again.

"Dad?"

"Sweetheart, I want you to do something for me. I need you to get out of there right now and go to the Principal's office A.S.A.P!"

"Okay, but…"

"No questions this time. Just go!" He hung up the phone leaving Lucinda worried.

"Look I have to get going." She said rather calmly. Grabbing her bag from the locker she attempted to leave, but the Count would have none of that.

"Stay awhile. We have much to discuss." His hand blocked her intended path. His hand travelled upwards toward her face. Gently he glided his finger along the edge of her chin. The cold spell of his fingers sent shivers down her spine. Delighting the vampire boy into thinking he would have power over her. Brad at this point had shaken loose from the posse's reach and literally picked up Lucinda away from Dracula.

"Sorry dude but the lady said she had to get somewhere, so let her." The two walked quickly to the Principal's office.

"How did you know where I was going to go?"

"Where else would you go after seeing Vlad? And I overheard what your father said to you on the phone. The two enter the room to find that Gabriel Van Helsing was waiting for them.

"Lucinda!"

"Dad."

"Come on we are getting you out of this school."

"But I don't want to leave this school. What has you so wound up?"

"Listen, That guy you said was delusional for thinking he was Dracula, he is Dracula."

"What? You said he was dead!"

"Technically he is always dead, but I thought he was officially dead. Mooncall here just informed me otherwise."

"As I have said before Mr. Van Helsing I thought you knew."

"Well I didn't otherwise I would never have agreed to allow her to attend this school. Dracula could kill her."

"Mr. Van Helsing, be assured that your daughter is most safe within the walls of this school. We have taken careful measures to see to it that your daughter would not be harmed by Dracula or Vlad as we call him most often."

"Why is he even in this school?"

"Because of a side effect from coming back made me younger and since it has been a long time since I was in the world. I thought it best to begin again my education." All turn to find the vampire they were discussing enter the room. A smirk of victory upon his face and anger upon Helsing's.

"Good to see you again Gabriel."

"You stay away from my daughter."

"Temper, temper. Gabriel. I have done nothing to indicate harm to her."

"What about that little stand still in the hall earlier?" Brad said with slight bristling fur.

"What stand? I was just trying to discuss things with her." He looked not at Brad, but at Lucinda. Who was doing her best to ignore him. Principal Mooncall took up the slack.

"Vlad, you are to stay away from Lucinda and I see to it that you do personally. For now get on to your classes." Dracula left with little fuss, but he stopped for a second to look at the Helsing girl. Infuriating her father more. Lucinda saw this and figured it was time to stake her claim.

"Dad, I can handle myself. I don't see any reason for me to not stay here."

"Dracula should give you reason enough."

"What if I was given added protection, with Principal Mooncall's permission of course."

"I can see no reason to oppose protection, as long as it isn't something that is dangerous to the other students."

"What kind of protection is it that you are referring to?" Her father asked skeptically.

"You may not like the idea at first but it makes a lot of sense. I mean he can be hard to control sometimes."

"For the love of god Lucinda. Please tell me that you are not referring to him of all beings!"

"I still don't see your problem with Uncle Beetlejuice. It's not like Beetlejuice is evil or anything like that."

"Don't you dare say his name again."

"Why shouldn't I say Uncle Beetlejuice's name another time?" Nothing did happen.

"See Dad. Nothing Happened. You have to say it like this. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Well that one did it. The walls began to shake and smoke seethed forth. Splashes of color swept into the room creating a dazzling display of firework magic.

"It's Showtime!" Rang a voice that to others sounded crazy, but to Lucinda it was comforting. The smoke subsided and revealed the signature suit of black and white stripes that belonged to none other than Beetlejuice, the proclaim ghost with the most. He observed the room around him. A couple surprised faces he didn't know, one face he did know with his face in his palm and another who was very happy to see him. Likewise for him.

"Hey Louie, how's my favorite trouble making niece?"

"Not so good Uncle Beetlejuice."

"Aw. Feeling under the weather?" Just like that a storm brewed inside the office.

"Ha-ha. No Uncle Beetlejuice I'm alright health wise. It's just that I am having problems with something else, actually someone else."

"What? Who could have problems with you? You're like your mother and Lydia. No one had a problem with those two. Except maybe Claire, but everybody had a problem with Claire, so she doesn't matter. Any who, whose is the punk and most importantly how bad do you want me to scare him?"

"Are you sure you want him to be your bodyguard Lucinda? I would feel more comfortable with Brad here." Beetlejuice floated over to Van Helsing.

"Vannie! How's my favorite Brother in law?"

"I've told you multiple times to not call me Vannie and this is something we have to discuss."

"I heard. So a bodyguard huh? Just who is it that I am protecting my precious niece from?"

"Dracula." Beetlejuice's face freezes for a mere second before he broke down laughing.

"Good one, Vannie. Dracula! What a riot! You killed him over a hundred years ago."

"He came back to life." This freezes Beetlejuice's obnoxious laughter.

"Wow that is a problem."

"And he attends school here."

"Uncle Beetlejuice please say you'll be my bodyguard! I don't want to leave the school that I worked so hard to get into."

"You do need proper guidance when it comes to the supernatural. No offense Vannie."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Van Helsing said as he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. He was worried. This was his youngest child and he didn't want to lose her to anything.

"Well Uncle Beetlejuice will you take the job?"

"Sure, why not. Might be fun to spook old high and mighty king of the vampires."

"Then yes Dad. I am sure that I want to stay here." Her father sighed heavily but allowed her to stay in the school. He left to go to work which he know was quite late for. Principal Mooncall sent Brad, Lucinda and Beetlejuice on their way. The halls at this time were quite empty since classes had begun a short time ago. The first class they had to get to was

"I can't believe you are related to the number one prankster of all time."

"Yeah, my mom is Aunt Lydia's younger sister. She married Beetlejuice before I was born."

"That's true. I still remember when you were in your mom's belly."

"Didn't you want to keep that afterbirth for sentimental reasons?"

"He what?" Brad looked ready to hurl his breakfast, which according to werewolf appetites would have been really big.

"It was an occasion."

"Still Aunt Lydia agreed that a picture of the family after the process was better."

"Ahh Louie, you know I just want to keep the good memories."

"That and be the ultimate collector in gross."

"Hey, who would I be otherwise?" he flashed a cheeky smile that had both of them laughing lightly.

"You know it might be easier if you disguise yourself Mr. Beetlejuice. Don't want everyone to know your secret bodyguard."

"Just call me Beetlejuice kid and what item would you have me disguise as?"

"How about a book or something that I will always have out on my desk?"

"Like your magazine of Supernatural Sixteen?"

"I would never read that during a class. Unless it had an article that featured Mummy Howl. That guy is so funny when he gives an interview."

"You like Mummy Howl?"

"Are you kidding me he is the best comedian out there!"

"I think so too. Oh man did you see the skit he did with the puppets?"

"He always works with puppets."

"Yep, you're a fan."

"Hey what am I then?" Uncle BJ was now a large fan, giving his niece a reason to giggle.

"You are my Uncle BJ, but do you think you could disguise yourself within the pages of my Shakespeare book?"

"No Probs, any chance there may be a few bugs in there?"

"Shouldn't be, but you never know." He snapped his fingers and then he transformed into Shakespeare on her book. The trio went into the class room where edger eyes beheld the new and rather gutsy human student. The teacher was a minotaur of smaller size in comparison to others of his species. He had a friendly face and soft spoken attitude.

"Ah there the two of you are. Don't worry neither of you are being counted late, Principal Mooncall already called ahead. Brad you can go sit down. Ms. Helsing, I am Mr. Bell, your English teacher."

"Nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand which he politely shook.  
>"Will you care to tell the class a little about yourself?"<p>

"I guess I could, but I might get a big head." The only ones who bothered a laugh were Brad and the teacher the others just stared and stared.

"Tough room." She whispered under her breath.

"I guess all I can really say about myself is that I am really glad to be here." No one made any kind of noise. The unease of the room ushered her to her seat. Mr. Bell started his lecture with minimal groans from the other students. Lucinda paid attention for some time until she heard a psst. She rose her head in the direction of the fainted whisper. She looked to see a honeycomb head looking at her. The girl wore what looked to be one of those outfits that was a one of a kind original for her. She gave a large smile (showing she was a vampire) and wave. Lucinda returned it. When Mr. Bell was really getting into the lecture, the honeycomb girl chose that time to speak.

"Hey, I'm Vivi. Brad's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you really the daughter of The Van Helsing?"

"Yes, but my Dad was not someone who murdered for fun. He was just trying to protect people."

"I know. He saved my parents and me once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was…"

"Is there something you wish to address to the class, Vivi?"

"No, Mr. Bell just repeating my notes out loud." The answer sufficed Mr. Bell and he went on with his lecture.

"We'll talk later." With their conversation ended Lucinda went back to listening to Mr. Bell. The next three classes went by fairly quickly. Then it came down to Science class when trouble came back. The only empty seat at the lab tables was the one next to Dracula or Vlad as everyone else was calling him.

"So good to see you again." No response left her lips, but plenty would have left her uncle's lips if she had not had foresight and clasped her hand over his painted mouth.

"It is considered quite rude for one not to respond when someone has given you a greeting. Obviously your upbringing is still undeveloped."

"Proper upbringing also dictates that if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all."

"Touché, my dear." His smirk extended and his fangs showed. The class went on with minor annoyances. That didn't bother her as much, but she believed that he was saving his better tricks for later when he felt her guard was down. Finally the bell rang and signaled lunch. Brad and Lucinda walked to the cafeteria. Upon entry a dull roar was heard, much duller than what it would have been like if she hadn't entered.

"You want to try the caf's food or did you bring a bag like the smart ghouls do?"

"Yeah, Jane made her lunch for work and then she made me one out of the extras." His nose began to twitch and then he started to sniff the air.

"Now I know that smell isn't the caf's food. It seems too good. What do you have in that bag?"

"Chicken teriyaki, fruit salad, rice and carrots."

"Jeez, someone made you that? The best thing my Mom ever made me for lunch was spaghetti and it was normally burned."

"I can testify to that." Vivi came up behind them. Her pony tail bouncing as she walked.

"You guys want to eat outside?"

"Won't the sunlight bother you?"

"Not as much as it would if I was a full-blood and the school board had the foresight to put in a vampire friendly picnic area."

"If it won't put you at odds that sounds good to me." The three, correction four make it to a picnic spot that is rather isolated. Deciding now was better than later. Beetlejuice chose to come out of the book. Scaring Vivi, until it told that it was merely Lucinda's Uncle.

"I can't believe that Ms. Mooncall allowed Beetlejuice to stay on the school grounds. Everyone has heard about his legendary pranks."

"Go on. Your making me turn bright red." His face and whole body turned a humorous shade of red that reminded Lucinda of the time he got sunburnt.

"Lucinda, tell me do you dress gothic in order to fit in here or what?" She said pointing to Lucinda's gothic outfit. A torn skirt with plaid blue underskirt over black and white striped stockings and a pressed white business shirt with a tie that matched the plaid blue underskirt was not exactly normal for the crowds.

"I always dress like this. Courtesy of Aunt Lydia. Otherwise known as the hip mind behind Neither world's Spooky Boutique."

"Your aunt is that Lydia?"

"Who else would marry Uncle BJ?"

"Hey, why you have to cut me so short Louie?" Of course he had to cut off his legs momentarily grossing out Vivi and Brad. Then he went to look for what he would desire as lunch.

"I love your Aunt's designs they are so creative. You know I am actually something of a clothes designer myself. See the outfit I am wearing."

"Yeah."

"Made it."

"It looks professional."

"Whoa. Your aunt is a professional; I am but a humble beginner. But do you really like it?"

"I know someone would buy it."

"Let me guess you wouldn't wear it, because of the color right?"

"Sorry it's true, pink has not always been my color of choice."

"I understand. I get the feeling you have some questions?"

"Just one really, when did your family meet my Dad?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It happened a long time ago, back in the 30's. Back when there was still a whole lot of hoopla over interspecies marriage. You know vampires and werewolves, werewolves and humans and so on. My Daddy is a human and Mommy is of course a vampire. Anyway it was after my baby brother was born when this group attacked us. They tried to burn us alive in our house. Just when we thought we were done for. Your father came bursting through the door and got us out just in the nick of time. It was so amazing to watch him take charge. Not only was saving us enough, but he managed to get us safely into a new home in a more tolerant neighborhood."

"Your Dad is really cool, Lucinda." Brad stated before taking a sip of soda. "It's thanks to him the lupines were able to get out from the slave industry."

"If he were here he would say that he can't take all the credit. He just was trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah man. Actually most of the guys here would be honored to meet you."

"Somehow I can't see that."

"What do you mean?" Beetlejuice chose that moment to pop in.

"In case you didn't see that fright fest inside earlier. The school seems afraid of her."

"Uncle Beetlejuice!"

"Just stating the obvious Louie."

"That fear act will pass. It's just we don't get a lot of human students."

"And the fact that the new student is the daughter of a once famous monster hunter can send some to be a little frightened or wary at best."

"I get it."

"Honestly you think that since his sister in law married a ghost, everyone would know he's okay with the supernatural. I mean we get along fine." Beeltejuice grumbled.

"Most of the time Uncle BJ. There was that one time at the family picnic that caused Dad to get rather angry with you."

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

"You've done it before." Sweat starts to pour from Beetlejuice until a bug catches his attention and he dives right after it. Lunch goes by and so does the rest of the school day. Lucinda didn't get the chance to talk to her new found friends since her Dad came early to pick her up from school. The car ride was silent and awkward till a certain Ghost with the Most opened his mouth.

"Great first day of school huh Louie?"

"For the most part."

"That's good to hear at least. So your Uncle Beetlejuice didn't try anything to outlandish?"

"There was the incident with the acid in science class."

"What?" He said skidding a but on the road.

"Gotcha Dad."

"Chip off the block." The two laughed and Van Helsing joined in with a chuckle.

"Well good to hear Dracula didn't cause any more trouble."

"You know that got me thinking Vannie. To ensure that Louie here is kept safer, how about I pose as a new student? That way I don't have to hide every time someone comes by. Plus I could have some real fun with this school."

"Beetlejuice! You are not here to have fun you are here to protect Lucinda since I can't be at the school with her."

"Dad, relax. I'm sure Uncle BJ is just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sure he takes the job more seriously than he's letting on." Her father's gruff face stayed that way until he gave a sigh in realization that the idea was actually a good one for once.

"You will have to check in with Principal Mooncall first. She has the final authority."


	2. Chapter 2

To Van Helsing's displeasure Principal Mooncall agreed to allow Beetlejuice to temporarily pose as another new student. His code name was to be Sham Spade. An alias he had used before for an attempt at money making.

"Why Sham Spade?"

"Betty wouldn't sit well with your father or the Principal. Or me for that matter." He said while floating around the spacious room that belonged to his favored niece as she was typing away on her laptop. Her uncle peered around her shoulder at what she was doing.

"I know you finished your homework an hour ago so what has your attention now?"

"Just writing up my journal for the day."

"Don't girls normally have diaries?"

"True, but the program is called journal."

"That is mainstream."

"Look at you. You finally decided to read urban dictionary?"

"I get bored."

"Maybe that is why Aunt Lydia always says that you need to get a job." His skin began to crawl in a way that was not his usual enjoyable way. At the same time Lucinda received a text from her new friends.

"Did you have to say that word?"

"I am not sure how to answer that Uncle BJ. Do you think we could take a quick trip to the Neither world?"

"Why?"

"Brad and Vivi are hanging out at the Neither world Mall and I wanna go to the mall."

"I don't see why not. You know the words."

"Beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beetlejuice!" The wind swishes and the world gets darker as the two enter the Neither World. Lucinda looked down at her wardrobe and how it had changed. She now wore a dark purple poncho with a spider web design.

"Why is it that Aunt Lydia's red and mine purple?"

"Different colors for different girls? I don't know. Come on lets go." The two walk the short distance into the mall. Where she received another text telling them where to go. Next stop was the food court where Beetlejuice decided that Lucinda deserved some space.

"I'm going to go by the gym that Jacques just opened. See if I can scare someone pants less."

"Um Uncle BJ?"

"OH! Sorry about that Louie." He said blushing while putting his pants back on.

"I better get to scaring. It's Showtime!" Lucinda waved her uncle goodbye and then proceeded to her friend's table. Vivi was slurping down the Bloody Madness smoothie. Brad was sorry to say this word wolfing down his triple deluxe bacon burger.

"Hey!"

"Hey, guys."

"You hungry?"

"No I ate before I left home."

"Okay. We'll be done in a minute and then we can hit the stores. I so need a new dress for the Sarah's party next week. You know what you should come with us!"

"I don't know. A third wheel is not exactly the life of the party. And I don't even know who Sarah is."

"Oh Sarah is Brad's sister."

"Triplet actually."

"She wouldn't mind if you came with us."

"If she is your sister than why…"

"Lives with my Mom."

"Oh."

"Parents aren't divorced."

"But they live in separate houses?"

"They find that when they live in separate houses they function better than when they are living together." Lucinda's face draws a blank and Brad gives an understanding eyebrow lift.

"I don't get it either, but it works for them so I don't complain. It's better than hearing them hound each other every night over bills or whatever else comes to their minds."

"Let's not start something here. Let's just go back to talking about shopping." The conversation went to other topics at hand. They soon left the food court and into the various stores that littered the mall. Vivi couldn't resist trying on nearly every brightly colored dress and Brad was soon loaded down with boxes and bags of new things that his girlfriend bought. Good thing he was strong. And coordinated otherwise he would have fallen over the escalator twice. Yeah Vivi is a serious shopper. It was when they entered the eighth store that Vivi felt that it was a good time to bring up Lucinda's wardrobe. Subtle like and all that.

"Any thoughts to changing your wardrobe?" See what I mean?

"In what way? If you are asking me to try wearing something that is not my normal style then…"

"Not what I was saying. I was talking about you trying to wear something that was…dressier?"

"Well."

"You should show off those legs with a nice handkerchief dress or baby doll dress."

"Well those sound a little too nice to wear at school. Nonsense. Come on." She grabbed her and stuffed outfit choice over outfit choice in Lucinda's arms before shoving her into one of the dressing rooms. Lucinda pounded on the door for a short while to get Vivi to let her out, but then she thought what the heck. She put on the first choice outfit. A black and dark pink handkerchief dress that if she wore a tee shirt under it would still look good and could be wore to school.

"I thought you would also like some shoes to try on too!" Vivi in giddy excitement through them over the door and they fell with a thump onto her head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. I was hoping they would fall on the floor."

"Next time hand them to me instead of throwing them over the door." Vivi said a quick yes and Lucinda finished getting the outfit on. The shoes did look good with the dress. Black heeled strappy sandals.

"You have on the first outfit?"

"Yes."

"Then come out. Let's see how it looks!" Lucinda exists the changing room looking for Vivi. She was by the little runway inside the store.

"That is a good look for you. Get on the runway."

"What?"

"Get on the runway. Walk in the outfit. Show it off. How many do you what me to say it?"

"I don't want everyone staring at me."

"First off there is not enough room in this store for everyone to stare at you. Second off it's just me."

"Wait where is Brad?"

"Oh he saw some of his football buds and went off to talk to them for a while. He'll be back in a little while with some friends."

"You are trying to set me up on a date already? I have only been your friend for what barely a day and already you are starting to set me up with someone."

"It's my nature. I'm a matchmaker slash meddler. Now get up on the runway and work it because you and I both know that you are using this conversation to avoid it."

"Psychology also in your nature?"

"I could be a psychiatrist one day, but fashion inspires me so much more. Like watching how an outfit flows as a model walks in it on the runway." She pointed to the structure and Lucinda did a quick walk on it. When she was done Vivi got inspired to get to try out the runway and like a diva she took it. The girls try a couple more outfits and purchased them. Vivi insisted that Lucinda wear the handkerchief dress out. So she did earning a few stares from the teenage boys as she and Vivi went to sit on a bench to wait for Brad. One was particularly interested. He moved in closer to Lucinda. He reached from behind his mouth was right by her ear when he spoke.

"Perhaps I was wrong about the beauty you hold." Lucinda jumped and turned around to find Dracula behind her with the same look he had when she had first met him.

"What is it you want?" Vivi said snippily. Dracula paid no heed to the younger vampire as he moved closer to Lucinda.

"I believe my friend asked you a question."

"I heard her. I just don't have anything to say to her. But to you I have plenty to say."

"I'm sure you do, but we don't have anything to say to you either."

"I find that Lucinda can speak for herself."

"Dracula, what is it that you are trying to pull?"

"Nothing." That's what he said out loud. He said something else with his eyes. A hypnotic spell one that would restrain her from telling her father about their encounter. He soon left no urging needed from Vivi. Brad came back and the group decided to leave. Lucinda found Beetlejuice smiling like a Cheshire cat that he currently was. He had a successful scare party.

"Ready to go Uncle BJ?"

"Sadly I must leave such a perfect herd of scaredy cats."

"Okay. Have you been hanging out with Lord Byron again?"

"Not since last Tuesday when Mary Shelly decided on a third sequel to Frankenstein again."

"Let's head home before Dad sends in the troops."

"You got it Louie." He snaps his fingers and again she finds herself in her dark safe room. The time passed quicker than she expected and it was already time for dinner. She went down the stairs and into the dining room. Her father was sitting in his usual seat drinking a cup of coffee while looking over some papers. She bounced over to the family portrait, placing a kiss on her fingers and then placing them on four of the members in the portrait. She then moved over to her father and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

There is some information that must be known. The four who received the kisses in the portrait belong to Josephine Van Helsing, wife of Gabriel Van Helsing, sister of Lydia Deetz and mother of Jane, Lucinda, Jasper, John and Michael. To this day Josephine, Michael and John have passed on. Josephine died from cancer years ago. John died during a mission with his father and Michael; his death came from a car accident that left Jasper in a coma. Every weekend Lucinda spent time with her beloved brother.

"Isn't it early to start on the coffee?"

"I have a long night ahead of me. If I want to get it done even close to a reasonable time. I have to start drinking coffee now."

"Just pace yourself."

"Will do." Jane came in, her older sister. Already working on digs all over the world. It was rare that she could come home. But her work was here at the moment and soon she would be in Egypt contributing to the study of ancient worlds and to gather more information on a family secret.

There were quite a bit of differences between the two sisters both physically and personality wise. Jane, blonde and beautiful like a model in a magazine and had high marks in all her studies, yet she was a shy person and preferred to stay away from the social events she was forced to go to for the college she worked for. Lucinda, dark haired and pretty in her own right. She wasn't a party girl type either, but she was not afraid to explore whatever mystery lay before her. She had her father's spirit of adventure.

"Dinners ready." Lucinda sits promptly as Jane begins to serve the steaming bowls of stew. The aroma awoke the lingering hunger that Gabriel had forgotten till then. A loud belly growl erupted causing his daughters to look his way. Jane hurried over to her father to place his bowl in front of him.

"Dad, please promise that you will not forget to eat while I'm in Egypt."

"I can take care of myself quite well. I have been doing so for over a hundred years." He said as he ate. Jane looks to her sister.

"You will make sure he eats."

"I will." The family eats their portions and talk lightly of things that have happened and when it got to the point about Dracula…

"Are you mad! Dad how could you let her go back to that school?"

"Inside voice please Jane. It was your sister's decision to go back."

"But what about Dracula?" Jane took note at her father's gritted teeth that she had voiced it a little loudly. "Sorry. Dracula?"

"The Principal has taken precautions and your uncle has taken up the role of being a body guard."

"That sounds worse than Dracula being at her school."

"Hey, Uncle BJ is better than that. He's the ghost with the most." Lucinda said sinking back into her chair arms crossed with a smile on her face. Jane didn't agree.

"Jane, I will be fine. Now if both of you will excuse me. I believe that I would like to go to sleep." She rose from her chair and left the two. She went up to her room and changed into a large night shirt and shorts and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jane cleaned up the kitchen and plates before retiring to her room for the night. Though she had a flight the next day she was feeling reluctance to leave. Their father was down in his study and already he was feeling the fatigue and given a few minutes he would be asleep at his desk. None knew of the figure that lurked outside their home.

Dracula walked up the walls and managed to unlatch the window and crawled through it. Silently he walked about the house. Not one person noticed his presence. Well one would have but he was hunched over his desk asleep. Still it's not like it would have mattered to Dracula. He kept searching for the one room that he knew he needed to find. With little to no luck he found it. Inside was the sleeping form of Lucinda. He slunk over to her side. No movement could be seen from her.

"So vulnerable you are Miss Helsing. A small candlelight flame in an otherwise dark and desolate world. Only one short breath would be needed to snuff out your flickering light. Still you will serve some purpose deeper than a revenge death for me and your father. Something deeper and far more appealing." He moved in closer watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He could feel the fresh warm blood rush through veins. Oh how he wanted to sample but a taste of the virgin blood she held, but sense kept him at bay. There would be a time he said inside his head when I shall take away your blood and I shall wait in silent rapture when it comes. His ice cold fingers fell lightly over her cheek. The feeling of cold caused a stir inside of Lucinda to wake up. The count had little warning to hide but in quick haste found a spot on the ceiling. Lucinda looked left to right and then got up from her bed. Dracula watched her very closely careful not to have his presence known. She moved to her large window and looked out through the glass panes and then went back to her bed to rest. When the air in the room fell into calm sleep again. The vampire walked down the wall back to Lucinda. He gave her a passing glance and then left the Van Helsing house. A smile of glee at the foolish man who lived there. Dracula knew that his enemy was indeed home, but Van Helsing was none the wiser.

The morning came and with it a loud morning welcome from one Beetlejuice and a one Lydia. Both poofed in and caused a clatter in the study that Gabriel had been sleeping in. Emphasis on had. He awoke to the noise with rather a gruff air.

"Sorry about that Gabriel, I told Beetlejucie to just knock on the front door." Lydia said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Babes, I was trying to be spontaneous."

"Mm hmm."

"Hey Dad what's with all the..? Hey Uncle BJ."

"Hey Louie ready for your first day of high school with your Uncle as Sham Spade?" he swirled into a detective costume.

"No offense Uncle Beetlejuice but I don't think a detective will stick well in a high school setting."

"She has a point. You need to look like a teenager. Though I do love you in your detective gear." Aunt Lydia said while tracing the neck lining of his coat seductively.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get ready for school now." Lucinda made a hasty retreat up the stairs into her room.

"And I have to get ready for work."

"Gabriel did you sleep at your desk again?"

"Unfortunately." He said rubbing his forehead.

"You really have to stop working yourself so hard. Take it easy once in a while."

"I will one day, but for now I need to work hard."

"You go get ready. I'll get the coffee made." Van Helsing goes to his room to shower and change quickly by the time he was done both his daughters were downstairs ready to go. His eldest was dressed in comfortable travel wear in an assortment of khaki colors. His youngest of course was dressed in gothic apparel. A Mortica inspired dress of black, red and white. To his delight there was fresh coffee.

"Here you go Gabby." The ghost passed the cup to his brother in law, floating in his new teen look.

"Beetlejuice." Van Helsing gave a warning. Many times he and told him to stop calling him Gabby.

"Old habits die hard." To illustrate his point he went into a grave that read habits on the tombstone. Stirring a bit on laughter among the people, especially his wife. Jane was the only one who had not made a sound. She did not feel that it was a good idea to let Uncle BJ watch over Lucinda at school. Sure he could be a good ally in a pinch situation, but he was normally the cause of those pinch situations. Dad really should have just taken her out of that school and into another school. A Neither World school would have been better than Nightshade. She truly did not want to think about the deadly part since hello her sister plus Dracula would mean that. She felt she had to do something, anything to lessen Dracula's evil hand from reaching her. Absentmindedly she reached into her purse and felt something cold against her skin. She gave a quick look and saw what it was and knew that the object was her best bet at giving her sister protection. Still if she were to give it to her sister it would cause her father some grief. The object that's origin was never to be revealed to her sister.

"Jane?" Her father asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To catch your flight. You need to be there soon don't you?"

"Oh right. We should get going, but before we get going. Lucinda I have something for you. Lucinda came off the bar stool and went to her sister. She pulled out of her purse a silver chain that revealed a silver ankh.

"Wow."

"Turn around." Lucinda did so and pulled her hair up. Her sister latched the necklace on and turned her sister around again to see how it looked on her.

"It looks perfect."

"Jane we have to get going now if we are going to make your flight." Van Helsing said ushering his eldest to the door. They said their goodbyes and closed the front door. The two jumped into the car and began their way towards the airport.

"You had to give it to her."

"She needed protection and Mother's way has always done a good job."

"What about me? If your memory recalls I saved your and her life quite a bit."

"Dad, no one is saying you don't protect us, but the ankh is a one way you can ease a little in worry."

"I do worry, but that is the job of a parent to be worried about their children. That shall not fade."

"Dad, if Dracula is back, do you think that Dracula will hurt her for spite?"

"I will see to it that he won't"

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Lydia, Beetlejuice and Lucinda. Who realized at that time it was nearing the beginning of the school day. They rush into the car with Beetlejuice in disguise. The two new students enter the building eyes fall to them again. Beetlejuice I mean Sham Spade cared less and instead was devising inside his head all the little things he could do to mess with every student in that hallway just by looking at them. What a guy. Brad and Vivi were the first and only ones to greet the two.

"Hi Lucinda."

"Yo."

"Hi guys."

"Hey party peeps."

"So you are the new guy. Nice to meet you." Vivi said coyly since she knew who he really was.

"The names Spade, Sham Spade." He said almost poofing into his detective gear. Lucinda moved away from the group to get to her locker where surprise! There were visitors. Three of them to be exact. Three beautiful girls.

"Are you the one named Lucinda Van Helsing?" asked a rather disgusted looking dark haired girl.

"Am I going to regret saying yes?"

"Only if you do not listen to us." Replied the red head.

"And if you prove to be a nuisance." Finished the blonde.

"Okay. What are you talking about?"

"We want you to stay away from Dracula."

"That's technically what I have to do anyway, but thank you for the reminder."

"We also wish that you leave this school."

"I worked hard to get in this school and there is no way that I am just going to leave." Lucinda said opening her locker. The blonde girl moved and slammed her hand on one side of the locker and the dark haired girl took the other side. Leaving the red head the one exit Lucinda had left.

"Take a good look sweetheart. No one wants you here. If it wasn't for the fact that the principal made it painfully clear that anyone who does anything violent to you will suffer greatly. You would have been splattered all over the front entrance. Take your stuff and leave." Lucinda took her books for her classes and stared straight at the once talking red head.

"You girls don't scare me. No please get out of my way so I can get to class." She shoved her way past the girls only to be pulled back harshly into the metal surface of the lockers.

"You can leave when we say you can leave. And you can leave when you will no longer come back to this school."

"No she is going to go to class." Vivi said shoving the girl away with tremendous strength.

"Now get out of here! More people want you three out of here than her." The girls leave but throw death glances at Lucinda. Once they had gone Lucinda turned to Vivi.

"Thanks for the save."

"Don't listen to them. They are just stupid girls who want to become part of Dracula's harem." Vivi said flipping her hair. "Some girls have no standards."

"I take it you know them well."

"Regrettably I do. We use to be friends, but that ended when they said that me dating Brad was an embarrassment on them."

"How is he an embarrassment?"

"He's a werewolf, the creature that once killed Dracula and in uptight vampire circles a creature below them in rank. But I don't care. I love him. He's strong and sweet. He carries my purchases without a complaint and it's cute when he growls playfully at squirrels."

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh the same old high school way that has been told and retold for years. Cheerleader meets football player, they talk, they flirt, they kiss, they date and then get married." She gets all dreamy eyed as if she were already seeing the wedding unfold before her.

"Does he see it that way?" Lucinda asked not really expecting an answer.

"He knows or at least he will when he proposes." She said laughing. The two rejoin the two males and go to their classes. Things go well with a few spills, shrill screams and otherwise comical mischief courtesy of the ghost with the most. I mean Sham Spade. Lunch rolled in and gang went to their spot.

"Ah lunchtime, one of the best times to hunt for bugs!"

"When is it a bad time for you to hunt bugs?"

"That's a good point Louie." He said loudly crunching into a cockroach he had caught.

Far away from the campus of school, Dracula was having lunch at a little café. He soon finished and walked down the road. He was coming upon an alleyway that he was quickly shoved into. Painfully he was pushed against a wall.

"If you value your life. You will desist your grip upon me."

"Not until we have a little talk you and I." Dracula found that it was Gabriel.

"Hello Gabriel. Trying to kill me again so soon?"

"Only if you give me reason and after what you had attempted last night to my daughter I find it is difficult not to maim you right now."

"So you knew about my presence in your home and yet you did nothing about it."

"Because you had not harmed anyone inside, but if you even thought for one minute about harming my child I would no sooner cut off your head before you could stand."

"Really Gabriel you think after all this time I would simply kill off one of yours? You know me better than that. I will not harm her now. But I do need to return to class so goodbye Gabriel." He left and Gabriel fumed inside. Cursing himself for not having the foresight to be doubly sure that Dracula had died those hundreds of years ago.

Dracula arrived back to the campus in time for classes. He enjoyed the squirming feelings of fear that the recent friends of his awaiting prey were radiating. But what he enjoyed more was the challenge of riling his awaiting prey. So far she had been successful in ignoring him, but things were going to change.

"You know you should wear less revealing necklines to school. It may cause some to take a bite."

"You come up with that yourself or are you just that old?" Lucinda said not looking up from the notes she was taking. Dracula felt he was urged to go on and so he did.

"Maybe I just wish to give you fair warning?"

"I doubt you are doing this for karma points or to really warn me. Now if you please be quiet so I can take notes." Lucinda said writing down with more ferocity. Dracula smirked at the way she wrote already he was getting to her and it took only two sentences to do so.

"If you are smirking because you think that you have gotten under my skin then you are mistaken."

"How can you be certain that I am smirking about that?" She didn't respond and continued to stay silent around him till class ended. She went to the car lot and stepped into her uncle's car, the lovable and spilt personality Doomie. Beetlejucie was sitting in the front seat already changed into his normal look.

"Hey Louie how was your second day of school?"

"It was fine Uncle BJ."

"Hey Lucinda!" She turned around to see Vivi bounding for her with a large grin on her face.

"I have got the greatest news!"

"What?"

"You know how you didn't want to be a third wheel at the party?"

"Look Vivi I don't know if I want to go to…"

"I found you a date!"

"You what?" (BEEP! BEEP!)

"Come on Louie we have to get going!"

"I'm right here Uncle BJ. You don't have to yell." He honked again. Vivi ignored him and went right on with her excited words.

"Brad was talking to his friend Max. Max is a totally amazing soccer player and super cool guy. He's a relation of some big wig of the mummy world. Anyway he saw you the other day asked Brad about him and of course I put my opinion in and he so wants to take you out on a date! So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing that you said that without the need of breath. Look Vivi I'll talk to you later for now I have to get going."

"Call you later then." Vivi stated as Lucinda got into Doomie and her uncle began to drive off.

"Lucinda there is something you should know. Your uncle and I are going to be staying with you for the rest of the week."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Dad might have an issue with Uncle BJ's eating habits and cleanly habits."

"Actually your father isn't going to be here for the rest of the week that's why we are staying with you. He got a call from work saying he was needed on some big deal overseas. He's leaving tonight."

"Let me guess Dad wasn't keen on the idea, but you talked him out of it with the promise of watching over me and some sort of second condition."

"You have to keep lavender on your window sill and doorway, there of course many other protection things we have to do to the house but he really doesn't want you to ever take the ankh off."

"Does the ankh have magical powers?"

"No. It's just really old and really important to your mother's memory. He just doesn't want you to lose it."

"I won't. Besides the look is so cool and will go with so many of my outfits."

"And will prove a conversation starter for your upcoming date?" her aunt teased lightly.

"I don't even know when Vivi found time to do that."

"Well it's nice you have a friend at school. Besides your uncle that is."

They zoom past the streets and towards home. Right when Lucinda gets through the door her cell goes off. No surprise who it was calling.

"Hi Vivi. Couldn't wait huh?"

"Girl! He so wants to talk to you! Any chance you can sneak out over to my place for a tiny bit?"

"I don't think now is the best time. My Dad just left town and I kind of want to spend time with my family."

"Just for a few minutes please!"

"Well. I'll ask." She cuts off her phone and turns to Lydia.

"Any chance I could go to Vivi's for a few?"

"I'll drop you off, but no going anywhere else and stay inside until you see my car."

"Deal." The return call to Vivi was made and Vivi was ecstatic. The two females climbed back in the car and drove on to the stately home of Vivi. She was at the door waving to the two to come on through. Lucinda exited the car and went right in with Vivi chatting away. Once inside the vast wealth surprised the teen.

"How rich is your family?"

"We do well. Wait till you see the game room. Bet you the boys have already started playing foosball." The girls travel the hall and go into the game room. Where there were old style arcade games, foosball, video games, a true life dance dance revolution game and a soda bar.

"I would say that your family does very well." Lucinda's eyes follow to the boys playing foosball. Well one in particular. He had blonde hair with a black streak over one of his eyes. Beautiful gray eyes that were intensely focused on the game. He wore a bandaged style shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket over it and whitewashed jeans and military style boots. He stopped playing when he saw that he was attracting looks.

"Hey." He said coming over to the girls with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey yourself."

"Lucinda this is Max."

"Max this is Lucinda." Vivi said shoving Lucinda closer before going over to Brad who gladly kissed his girl.

"So did Vivi invite you or…"

"Brad did, but odds are that she had more of a hand in it." She gave a light chuckle.

"Hey made ya laugh. That must mean I'm doing something right."

"It seems favorable."

"You want a drink or something?"

"Sure." The two walk over to the soda bar which turned out to also be an equipped ice cream bar.

"Root beer float, your poison?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. You want vanilla or smooth French vanilla?"

"French."

"Got us a fancy girl here."

"With ice cream flavors maybe." He mixed up the drink the way you see a pro bar tender do so. Obviously trying to earn some favor points with the girl of his choice. Things were on a rise but soon fell with the sound of two ding dong.


	3. Chapter 3

(Anyone on Deviantart?)

"Who could that be? All the people I invited are already here."

"Maybe your Mom has a meeting with a business partner or something? You know she has to work nights."

"Nice attempt at vampuric humor." Vivi said somewhat miffed.

"Should you go see?"

"I think James is taking care of that and I feel that I do not have the energy to schmooze with the big wigs of industry. I would much rather have fun."

"If you say so. Hey Lucinda do you perchance play foosball?" Max said leaning in closer. She continued to sip my root beer float acting a little aloof.

"I know how to play it, but I can't say that I am that good at it."

"Let's find out." The two headed over to the foosball table and prepped for the game.

"The key is to relax your grip. You stay too stiff and you will…"A quick flick of the wrist and the ball was in the goal.

"Lose the goal?"

"Nice move."

"Thanks." The two play foosball ending in a tied game. Lucinda thought that Max was cute and fun to be around, but something about him only made him seem like they could be nothing more than friends. He just didn't scream I want him as my boyfriend to her. She was about to tell Vivi when…

"Excuse me Vivi?" A well dress woman with indeed an ageless beauty came into the room.

"What is it Mommy?"

"I need you to send your friends home early. I'm sorry, but I have some guests coming over and well I really need to impress them.

"Who are they?"

"Business associates. I don't have time for this now. Please just have your friends go home now." Vivi wasn't too happy, but she could see her mother was stressed and did as she had asked. Vivi informed the others and they called their rides. Lydia was the first to arrive.

"When you said that it was going to be a few minutes I didn't think it was going to be in a literal sense."

"I didn't think so either. It turns out Vivi's mother had an unexpected business meeting and needed us to leave."

"Oh. I see. So who was that boy you were talking to?

"Max."

"Um. Sounds cute looked cute too."

"He's a guy that Vivi's trying to set me up with."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"Call it a sixth sense, but I think that he is only friend material not boyfriend material."

"I see. Have you told Vivi yet?"

"Nope and to be honest, I am a little scared too."

"I don't blame you. She seems abrasive." Aunt Lydia and Lucinda drove on back to the home stead where Uncle Beetlejuice was stirring up something to eat.

"We're home."

"Hey Babes and Louie, just getting dinner ready.

"It's not going to be a fast food dinner is it?"

"No, that's just mine. I made you girls your normal person's food." He said doing the air quotes while rolling his eyes. Dinner for the girls had sandwiches and Uncle BJ had the Roach motel surprise! If you knew what inside it you would want it to remain a secret. The food was eaten and the family went off in to each other's rooms. Before going to bed she placed the lavender on her window sills and placed the charms here and there across her room as her father would have wanted it done. Once that had been accomplished she went to dream. Once more unknowing to the night visitor who was unable to come into the room for precautions held him out. He was miffed at first but that slight scowl on his face turned into one of mirth. His enemy was getting serious and that made things all the more interesting to him. He knew he would win, but the challenge was always desirable in any case.

The next day brought in early morning chaos known as the alarm was set later than it should have been. The young teen went about here and there to gather her things together and get dressed on time, while her uncle tried to remember what he looked like in his teenage disguise and the aunt was now stressing over a design that she was supposed to have done two weeks ago for the new 'Haunted' collection at her Spooky Boutique. Oh what a wonderful day this was turning out to be and it was not yet noon. Wondering how the rest of the day shall go? Well, let us see for ourselves.

Eventually the family was able to figure out something before arriving reasonably late to Deadly Nightshade High. The two students ran into the building and rushed to their classes. A minor scolding was given and the two went to their seats. Lucinda went straight to making up for being late by paying more attention to the teacher's lectures, while Sham Spade did the opposite. To be clear he was paying attention, just not to the teacher whose class he was in. No he was for once doing his job. (Le Gasp!) Yes indeed he was surveying the layout of the student body. No surprise the students snuck silent glances at the Ex-Monster hunter's offspring. Some had malice, others interest, but all of them curiosity. Some he felt were a little too curious. There was one trying to copy all the answers off of her homework and put onto hers. Maybe a little fright doodle will do the trick? But he was soon reprimanded by the teacher for not paying attention to the class. Let's just say that he was now the one being closely looked at.

Class was let out and the three went to their next class. That is correct three. Or did you forget that Brad was in every class that Lucinda was in. Nothing happened it was another boring class and when it came time for Lucinda to change her books for the next class she was stopped by a familiar foe.

"Good day Lucinda."

"Hello to you too Dracula." She said while searching for her books.

"Please call me Vlad. I believe that you may prefer to call me that." He said while moving closer to her side.

"I don't think so. What do you want?"

"My dear what makes you think that I want anything from you?"

"Because you are you. It is as simple as that in many regards."

"Good answer my dear."

"I am not your dear." She said turning away from him only to somehow be drawn to turn back to him again.

"You will be soon enough." He said holding her chin within his hand. His eyes they were half closed but drawn solely to hers. His distance was shorting itself through the seconds. Senses were coming in at an odd pace. She shook his hand off ignoring the chilling sensation for the ticked off fire within her.

"I am not your dear and I don't see a reason for me to become your dear. At least any good reason for me to become your dear."

"Neither can I." The voice belonged to a one named Max. Dressed in rebel rocker style he imposed a defying picture to Vlad's gothic upper class chic.

"What does this have to do with you, Max?" The vampire said with truly little interest towards the mummy boy.

"It has to do with me since she is my girlfriend." There was definitely a shock silence wave rolling over the grounds. Dracula was no exception. But he was the first to get angry. The ones who actually felt the most joy at the statement where the three girls who had cornered Lucinda at her locker the day before. They were gleeful that their seen rival is now no longer an issue to their desires for Dracula. She was taken and no longer free. Max took the moment to lead Lucinda out of Dracula's way, casually putting his arm around her shoulders and then giving his rival a smirk over his victory. Once out of earshot of the others Lucinda decided it was time to talk to him about this girlfriend thing.

"What are you talking about? Me being your girlfriend?"

"Oh that. Figured it was better than saying that you were just a friend. Seems to have done a good job so far on that pale prick. I bet that guy is seething at the seams over this." He said looking behind. A smirk of triumph over his well sculpted features. Lucinda found it a bit more annoying than it would have been otherwise. It felt as if he was not taking this seriously. A no big deal when it could blow up to become that way.

"Do you even realize what you just did?" Lucinda said through almost clenched teeth.

"Get you away from Dracula?" His voice nonchalant.

"You told a lie to everyone." She said careful not to say it too loud for anyone to hear.

"What if it isn't?"

"We aren't dating."

"Yet, Lucinda. Keyword is yet. We aren't dating yet." She gives him a scowl of low grade anger and he turns his eyes to her eyes in a plea.

"Please just give me one chance. That is all I ask. One date and if you end up liking it we can try for another and then maybe. Well you can probably see the finish line." Thinking it over, she figured she really didn't have anything to lose. The date was set for the next night. A traditional movie date, you know the type. A movie that was considered good by all parties. Popcorn, soda and candy to snack on. And of course at one point the guy may yawn and then stretch placing their arm strategically over the girls shoulder.

The next night Lucinda was ready for her date that night with Max. She decided (actually Vivi decided) that she would wear the cute side skirt dress with the illusion neckline. The colors were of course the all flattering black and lovely teal accents along the dress line. Her hair was put up in an urban style and her makeup was done with flawless application. Needless to say she was looking quite good. Her aunt dropped her off at the movie theater in the Neitherworld. Standing outside the door with tickets in hand was Max looking tres cute in his skater boy look. When he saw her his eyes lit up a little. He went over to her said she looked cute earning a smile from Lucinda. They go into the theater and enjoyed the movie. They laughed and found topics that interested each other. At the end the two shared a kiss and they were finding that the date was so far a success. Too much of a success for some in the audience and yet hidden from the world.

"What is going on?" said a deep voice.

"This isn't what we were to see." A whisper of a voice replied.

"We should end this." Deep voice again. A third voice was about to speak. A voice that held mystique from another world.

"Calm yourself. Too much is it that we are assuming. Time is not exact in all matters. We shall keep a close eye on what is to unfold. Things shall become what will become. After all the heart is an organ we know much about."

"We know much about many of the organs." The whisper voice said snickering.

"True enough. Let us be gone." They disappear on the sound of the wind not a person had seen them leave, but a person had not seen them enter as well.

The date ended and Lucinda went home unsure of how to feel about the date. It was true that she enjoyed their time that was spent together. She even enjoyed the kiss they shared, but she did not feel that he was right for her. But she said it was only a first date and the norm was to figure out how one felt after the third date. Feeling that was the date she would tell him that they will stay together or give up the farce.

She once more did the rituals she had to do then went off to sleep. A visitor again appeared and stayed outside the window to look in on her again. He hoped she had forgotten to do her rituals that kept him out at night, but finding that it was not done so he left after a good while. The morning sun rose and the girl awoke ready for the day.

At school Beetlejuice was uncomfortable with the development between Max and Lucinda. Last night it took all of the well persuasion of his lovely wife to keep him from causing a disturbance with his niece's date. Can you blame him? Since he and Liz didn't have a child of their own Lucinda was the closest he had to daughter. She loved him and looked up to something that no one else would ever admit to or actually do. So yeah he felt protective of her and he felt that this mummy's boy wasn't good enough for his precious niece. If he had been given his way on their date he would have done something not exactly mean. He would have sent up a plague of locusts on him since well the boy may have felt home sick. Like he thought it wasn't totally mean. Now however after reading her online journal he was ready to scare this boy away from an afterlife. Okay so maybe he was coming a little off the handle. Since he had attempted to put a snake in his locker. An angry venomous king cobra snake to be exact. The attempt was foiled when Vivi made a remark that broke his concentration. He ended up getting bit but don't worry he of course is alright since hey he's dead. Been dead for about three hundred years or so. Still the bite hurt and he learned not to put a snake in Max's locker. But that also made him more convinced to ruin their second date. He knew it was coming soon. He just had to wait and get the little details to make the prank extra sweet. He would bide his time till the moment came.

The school day was filled with mouths gabbing away at the news of yesterday that there was a monster dating the daughter of Van Helsing and that they had been spotted on a date last night. Yes this was big news to them. It meant that perhaps any misconceptions about the Van Helsing girl were wrong. That the girl was deadly or perhaps a secret assassin for hire. Yep these overdone theories were being laid to rest. But they did not help the sulking vampire king. He was not pleased even more over the development. By all accounts it looked like the mummy and the girl were getting along as a couple, but the count saw otherwise. Through the subtle hints they gave off he could see that there was uncertainty. Uncertainty was good for him. Uncertainty about a he supposed good looking boy, but he lacked decorum, breeding and other qualities needed to impress a lady. Qualities he had and would surely use to steer Lucinda away from Mummy boy. Oh sure it sounded common, but when he does it. It becomes a masterful plan. All he needed was a moment and he would break apart this uncertain romance.

The day goes on till it is time for the class with Dracula. He of course appeared calm and cool that could send any girl swooning. Lucinda nearly found herself watching him with interest, but thought of Max instead and their upcoming date. What were they going to do for that date? They could always go to a movie again. It worked well the last time. Or they could always go out to eat, but where would we eat? She hoped he wasn't expecting a fancy restaurant for her, because she would have been fine with a Red Robin's. Then there was the subject of payment. Would they go Dutch? Or would he pay? These were questions she wasn't sure how to bring up with him. But those questions would soon go out the door when Dracula sent his interference.

"My dear what is it that causes you to frown so?"

"What do you want Dracula?"

"I believe I have just explained that in my earlier question. But I shall say it again for you. What causes you to frown?"

"I am not frowning." If you were not to count talking to him causing her to frown, then yes she was not frowning.

"You are frowning. Which leads me to think this train of thought. Lucinda why do you torture yourself with the idea of being Max's girlfriend?"

"Torture?"

"Yes, torture having to pick an undead that is more or less inadequate for you. One, who is rather weak on many sides of strength, brains and of course charm."

"Since when do you care about my date life?"

"In a way I have always looked at it that way. The world of the supernatural has always been my field of expertise. You will take heed of what I have said about Max being inadequate for you. I know what I say."

"It isn't any of your business nor do I care that you think Max is inadequate for me." A sour note to leave on for the two of them, but one must continue on through the story. The second date was on its way with four groups of people besides the couple. One was of course was the ghost with the most Beetlejuice, ready to make it the worst second date ever without his wife and niece knowing of course. The second was Dracula, there on a recon mission. To observe and see the weak points in their 'relationship' and then act upon them. The third group was the three vampire groupie girls, who were there to see that no matter what the couple would stay that way. The fourth group was once more the group that was there and yet not there at the same time, with a plan that was to work to its final detail.

The date was at street fair that was going on downtown. Simple rides like a Ferris wheel, spinning rides, tilt a whirl (unfortunately it was closed for repairs), the stall games and carnival food. Bright lights and people talking about this and that were of course apart of the scene. The two walked closely together through the crowd to look about. Beetlejuice had a million things in his head to do and couldn't wait for them to make a decision. The moment there was opportunity he would come a knockin. And boy indeed were there some opportunities he took. The first was a mere trip…into the bobbing for apples tub. Causing him to become rather soaked and embarrassed. But Lucinda being a kind person saw it as a simple accident and went looking for a towel for the mummy boy. This actually managed to make the two seem cozier. Face palming was Beetlejuice's thing at the realization.

The three wenches were giddy at the sight. They were even giddier when an idea popped into their heads to make the two closer. One of them persuaded a ride operator to allow the couple first entry into their ride. The two had no intention to go onto the ride if the operator had been insistent. The two boarded their vessel and then went into the dark depths of the ride. The cave at first having no light soon bore the light of a relaxing pink and purple glow. Then the cave came into a pale white light. Inside the scenes of love and romance were displayed everywhere one looked while the soothing music of harp and flute with its partner piano came softly from the speakers hidden.

"Nice atmosphere." Max said moving his arm around Lucinda's shoulder causing her to lean in on him. He took the chance to attempt a kiss on her lips. But that was stopped by the interruption of water from a busted pipe. That no one saw a tiny minion running away from the scene. Whose master hidden in the shadows was pleased at the sight below.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just water no harm to you unless you're the wicked witch of the west." He finished with a laugh. Their faces weren't as confident or fun loving as they had been when they had first gotten at the carnival's grounds. No this look was now one that spoke of being a bit hazy about what could have gone wrong next. The two got out of the ride and went to find something else to do. But the two were soon separated by an event that was far from innocent.

Yes, an event that truly was different from being innocent. The lights went out for but a tiny fraction of a second, but it was so much so that people stopped to look around. When nothing happened the crowds moved on to their destinations. Then the shrill cry of metal grinding against metal flew in sparks against the eardrums of the crowds. People's nerves began to shudder and uneasy shouts were thrown about. Till the bell fell. It was the tilt a whirl that had been the source of the horrid noise. It was shifting and turning abruptly like a wild horse in a corral. Tossing this way and that it was giving only mild relief to those who were glad that no one was on it. But that was soon short lived as the rounded cage and come flying off of its hinges and came rolling down the line. Everywhere beings and creatures were running to stay out of the metal road rage. Knocking over stalls and people to be clear of its wake. The trouble was starting for Lucinda. She found herself separated from Max who was being carried well over the other side of the carnival by the massive crowd. Trying to make it out the girl was tossed to the ground right in the wake of the tilt a whirl's top. Fear had crippled the girl's legs. Movement was a foreign thought a near impossible idea. Her uncle tried to make it out of the crowd to her before the metal could come into contact but was being pushed further away by the stomping herd. Never in his afterlife had he himself felt such fear. It was almost as if the scene was playing in slow motion and he was stuck in glue. The next thing he saw was the metal wheel going over the spot she was at before coming to a stop. What he had not seen was the dash that had carried her away.

Hidden on a billboard just across the street from the carnival's entrance were Dracula and Lucinda. Surprise was more than an understatement for the girl. Flabbergasted perhaps a better choice of words. Why had this man saved her? Why did he bring her here? Two questions that posed the most pressing need for answers. Answers she may have to wait for since the vampire king had other plans that needed to be done. The first was to take Lucinda back to her home and then he was going to see to the cause of that metal contraptions frantic revolution. He was swift in bringing her back home despite the comments that she needed to be returned back to the carnival in order to see if the mummy Max was alright or not. He didn't care for such trifles. The minute she had been set down onto the front porch her aunt came running out. She was surprised to find her there.

She had just finished a phone call from her frantic husband about the incident and had thought (like Beetlejuice) that she had been run over to her possible death. She went to her niece and held her tight before the two of them went back to the carnival grounds. The police were there and so were the paramedics. Beetlejuice nearly had a life attack at the sight of Lucinda when she came running towards him.

"Louie? How are you not dead?" Lucinda quickly explained what had happened to her misusing one comment about Dracula and the explanation lifted his soul. Max soon came around and pulled Lucinda in for a bone crushing hug in worry over what was believed to have happened to her. The police of course came to question her and then soon left when they had all they needed. It didn't take long for them to send everyone else home after the questions were asked and answered. The solution appeared to be a power surge that had overriding the system into turning the already problematic ride into overdrive. Causing the gears to grind each other so bad that they broke off and caused the tilt a whirl to break apart and go off thanks to gravity. The police were mostly thankful that the damage didn't involve lives. But that didn't ease the worry of the three family members. What were they to tell Van Helsing and Jane? It was not like this would ever be a secret event. This would more likely be a most talked about event in the area. Or it could go national. Who was anyone kidding it was so going to go national. But they were reminded that the two were out of the country at the moment. Still word travels.

The next day the carnival was all that anyone would talk about no one was that interested in Van Helsing's daughter. No they were more interested in what the couple of Max and Lucinda Van Helsing's daughter did when in danger at the fair. Everyone wanted to hear the whole story from their eyes and ears at the scene. Teachers had the hardest time getting the students attention more than what it usually took. Yes this was hot news for a community like theirs.

Max took it well telling the story like it was no big deal. The way he told it. It sounded like he was a hero. This didn't really sit well with Lucinda, since it sounded like he was turning into a bragger. Something that seemed up Vlad's alley than Max's. Surprising he was the only one who remanded quiet. He wasn't even pestering Lucinda and her friends about anything. If it wasn't for the three queens throwing themselves at him then no one would have even known he was there. Lucinda was growing more suspicious about this oddity that Dracula was displaying.

Inside of her head were questions. Was he up to something more sinister than typical bad boy school bully? Is it possible that he was actually behind the tilt a whirl incident? Did he set it up so that he could look good to her? But why would he try so hard to make himself look good to her? Was it so that she would break up with Max? Not that they are official yet.

It was when she was deep in thought that she hadn't noticed someone was trying to get her attention. The end result was a surprise kiss upon her lips.

"You keep spacing out like that and I am going to have to keep kissing you like that. You got that?" Max said smirking down at Lucinda as he moved her closer to his bandaged wrapped form.

"Could you not do that?"

"Why so frosty Babe?"

"Babe?"

"Yeah, thought it fit you."

"I don't think…"

"Okay whatever." He said not looking at her but at another girl going by in a short skirt which was the attention he was giving the most too. The rest of the day involved more bragging and eye wondering. There were even times were he completely disregarded anything Lucinda tried to talk to him about. Now things were spiraling. Was this what Max was truly like? Or was this something that involved Dracula's hand? Make it seem like Max was a jerk?

To test the theory she took out a talisman that's purpose was to tell you if someone was under some spell or influence of the supernatural. If it stayed silver it meant no procession. If it turned any color you can tell the level of procession or what the influence was. Red was of course the color of vampires and meant that they had the control over their minds. Now normally this was used on people. She had no idea what would happen if she used it on a mummy. Would it stay silver or change because of him being a mummy? She pulled him away from the crowd and into an area where they could talk.

"Max we need to talk."

"I know. My behavior is what we have to talk about. I guess I didn't realize how pig headed I was getting."

"Since when does a guy realize his mistake in less than a day?"

"Since that guy knew what he was doing, but was stupid enough to let it happen. I just wanted to impress others too much. Occupational hazard of being a relation of the great pharaohs of ancient Egypt. I know it's a pretty weak excuse and I don't blame you if you want to go ahead and break up. Ra is it just me that thinks this sounds totally lame?"

"I wouldn't say that it sounds lame. Just a bit much to believe." She fingered the talisman in her hand. Max took notice of it and brought his hand towards it.

"What's that?"

"Oh this. Nothing really. Just an interesting piece of jewelry."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure." She hands it over to him he holds it for a second looking at it from all sides and then gives it back. Lucinda was careful to look at it without allowing him to see it. The color had changed, but it wasn't red. It was blue, a dark ominous blue. She took it as a sign that it was him being a mummy. The fear of him being possessed was past her now. But she still was weary of this realization that Max seemed to have had in such a short amount of time. Shaking it away she placed it in the back of her mind and dealt with the just barely going over the situation. She and Max talked further agreeing that they would see to the third date and then the final decision on their status as a couple would go on or fall into friendship.

The day ended in little fuss afterwards, but something wasn't right. Not right at all and many could feel the eerie sense that was descending down onto their town.

The next day the feeling was swept away in the wind as it was the weekend now and that meant fun time for three family members. A way to forget the chaos of the week days and the chaos to come from still not reporting the carnival incident to Van Helsing.

"Day-0. Me say Daayy-0. Daylight come and me want to go home. Daylight come and me want to go home." The three sang as they walked through the woods. Beetlejuice technically was soaring while the two girls walked behind him. They stopped for a moment to enjoy a picnic and then go back home to the sounds of a wailing phone call from one Jane Helsing. News got to her faster than it had her father, but that didn't make things better.


	4. Chapter 4

It was on Skype that the family was contacted by the rather vocal older sibling of Lucinda Van Helsing. She was more than furious over the attempt at the secret that her uncle and aunt had tried to keep from both the traveling family members. They said Lucinda would be all right even with the threat of Dracula hanging around like a rising tempest's storm cloud. To be fare at this moment the analogy best fit the sister Jane. A minor detail of the analogy that had to change would be a tempest that has already burst forth. Lucinda in haste and need for the yelling of her sister to stop told the whole story that she had told the others. Once more not clearly stating a certain someone's role in the events of that night. She kept it sort to speak under wraps the decision she was leaning towards with her unsure boyfriend. She still felt this all could have been some trick of Dracula's to gain favor with her and end the rather dwindling relationship with Max.

Jane was not seething as much as earlier when the story was complete. She now knew the whole ordeal and still it did not do much for her to try deal with the issue. She would not be able to leave the campsite that she was at for some time. She also came to rationalize inside her head that by the time that she was able to return home the whole episode would already be buried and done with. Wasting her money on the plane ticket and losing the chance to study the tomb. Thus she with much inner strength and cue cards set up by a coworker was able to say that she would let this matter drop for the time being. After the Skype call was finished her coworker gave her a beer and why not? She needed it.

The three family members decided to check in with Van Helsing believing that it would be easier than dealing with Jane only to find out that he already knew and was already heading home. He was certain that something foul was afoot. He also felt inside his gut that the blame he would gladly place upon the vampire he had fought in the past for the near death of his daughter was really the work of another someone who's interest in the near death of his daughter he did not understand. Nor was he sure that he wanted to understand.

As the once great hunter made his way home a vampire walked among the stone halls of his stately home. Amongst the crowd of followers and minions that he managed to gain through the years walked about. Chatting, flying, doing what fit their mind set at the time. The three vampire girls who had their eyes fixed clearly on Dracula of course were there. In cheap attempts to bait the count to their seating area in order to seduce him. As stated this was indeed a cheap attempt in the eyes of the count and one that he paid very little attention to. His mind was wondering else were. To the replaying of events from the carnival and from the day his mind did see. He did inspect the attempted murder weapon after he had parted ways with Lucinda. The ride at the surface looked like it had a mere accident at the first glance and the second, but the third glace revealed that there was something foul afoot. His mind played through a list of ideas on who would have done this. The three brides in waiting of course came at the top, but were quickly dismissed. He had seen them strive to make the date as perfect as possible for the 'couple' (oh how that word tasted foul upon his tongue.) Then of course the second suspect or suspects were any who wanted vengeance against Helsing and throw suspicion upon the count, but not a good job of it he might add. The whole thing was giving him cause to think that things were not that simple, not that tidy to be put away in some box upon a shelf. No something was amiss and it was bound to involve him. Still there seemed to be a feeling of calm that was descending across the area. For now the thought will be outside of his mind and on to other matters. The one matter he favored to deal with at this time was the one that steals away the lady Lucinda from the mummy Max.

If this had been done in the past years he would have simply had the boy killed off in some way and then courted Lucinda in a rather flattering and seductive fashion. How sad he felt that the past times could not be relived, these new days give very little rise to romantic intentions. Hormones were all that seemed to come out of the minds of teenagers these days and the stupid TV shows that are put on the air. Honestly could they not just take a break from it all and focus more on the sensual side of life's romances?

While the Count was pondering and ranting like that of an old man in his stately home. The object of his thoughts was getting ready for the loud conversation that was sure to irrupt once her father had entered through the doorway. She fidgeted with the hemline of her shirt then twiddled her thumbs as the hours went by and still not a sound of her father entering the house and home. No door had swung open, no sound of hurried footsteps that would have accompanied it. No sound but the sound of her heart. Then click clack her aunt's shoes were coming her way. She came and told her that she should head to bed. She did as her aunt asked and found sleep came to her quicker than she had thought it would. It felt like forever for the vampire waiting outside her window. He crept in as only he could and came to her bed side. Once more he found the girl sleeping peacefully in her bed. A smile decorated his face at the thought of how easy it would be to turn her into a vampire as she slept. A lowering of his head towards her neck that lied there exposed. It would take but a second to lay his lips upon her soft flesh and then bite into it tasting and relishing in the sweet crimson blood that would spill forth for a short time as he licked it away. A small gasp or moan would come from her pink lips then he would bite her again earning another moan and one final bite would come onto her neck and she would be forever one of his kind. She may throw a protest at first, but that would be short lived, she would be scared and shunned by many in that condition. Giving rise for her to seek help from him and find him her only ally. In time she would become devoted to him and become his bride. The first bride he had taken in such a length of time since he had lost his first three by Gabriel's hand. How fitting it would be for him to have a bride that was of the blood of his enemy? Very fitting. True all this was a plan inside his head, He didn't think at first that he should see it through, but too soon his fantasy demanded a reality.

His head tilted slightly to the side in order to gain a better angle to puncture his long white fangs into her soft flush. The fresh pumping blood running through her veins was driving him so close to the edge. Closer he moved to her neck, but before his lips could touch her skin. He felt a very sharp object against his abdomen.

"Don't think I didn't know you would try something like this Count." Amazing he thought. She was awake and held a sharp blade that even though it couldn't kill him, it would still hurt him if it were to be slashed against his body.

"You are full of surprises Ms. Van Helsing."

"You forget that I am his daughter. You should know that he taught me ways to deal with those who wish harm."

"And what sort of harm am I intending to place on you?"

"You would give me death as revenge against my father for killing you all those years ago." She said rising so that she was now standing before him. The knife held close to his body. They were close to each other but still far enough away for Lucinda to be able to dodge out of the way of an attack the vampire could launch at her. No attack came towards her just the glint of humor from the eyes before he started to chuckle lightly.

"What is so funny Count?" He didn't say anything. He did stop laughing however before pushing his body through the knife she held. She was not prepared for him to just move through the sword like that. His arms came around her grabbing her shoulders in order to keep her steady in front of him. Fear did not grow in her eyes only curiosity over what he was doing.

"My dear death is not something that I am going to have placed upon you. What I desire of you is something much different." His hand glided his fingers so lightly over the material of the night clothes she wore. She drew back sharply. He caught her defiance and held tighter still on her arms. Her lips parted at first with a gasp of air and then prepared herself to scream. Vlad seeing what was to come took the measure to stop her from doing so. He zoned in on her lips and kissed her. Shock reached the girl as her first gut reaction. Then a feeling of dizziness swept over her. A strange feeling ignited within Vlad at the sensation of her lips.

They both pulled away and each did not understand the actions and their reactions.

"I must go." Like dust in the wind he was gone. Lucinda soon felt the anger swell within her heart over what the vampire had done. He had kissed her! Kissed her and tried to kill her by taking her blood. That is what she kept thinking within her head as she climbed back into bed and attempted sleep.

The morning came and with it came her father who held his daughter close to him in relief to find that she was truly unharmed by the incident. He did not yell in frustration over not being informed or raise his voice in anyway. Instead he looked over his daughter once more to be sure that she was not harmed and then headed to bed. It had been a long drive for him.

Lucinda was taken to school with a cross look on her face that was clearly noted by her uncle who would normally not notice when his wife altered her hair. Though to be fair that is a common occurrence among men of any species. Still Beetlejuice noticed something and he was determined to have Louie tell him what it was. He was not going to beat around the bush about this. Oh no. He was going to flat out ask her what was going on.

"Hey there's my girl!" Max came sauntering up to his niece. His arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her into a kiss that was intended to be hot but became a quick peck. This did not please the mummy boy too much, but he did not raise any sort of protest as the three entered the school building where inside there was a vampire still coping with the strange phenomenon that had happened in the night.

Dracula was not the type of vampire to become easily riled by some event. He had lived through wars and chaos, life and death twice to boot. No he was not one to rile. But the kiss he had shared with Lucinda was something else to him. Something foreign that had done something that had never been done before with any other woman he had kissed or made love to. He had felt a heartbeat, his own heartbeat. A heartbeat was one of those things that you never expect when you are a vampire. Undead gives you the clue for that sort of thing. He also had known that he would no longer feel, but a heartbeat he had felt in his chest. Who knew was it possible that he would feel an emotion after almost 600 years of being the undead when before he had felt nothing? He had not felt pain, joy or sorrow. Now with this heartbeat he may very well feel things like that ilk again.

He shook his head. No this was a fluke nothing more than a simple whirl of the mind. That was his thought that was going to stick with. Now his mind was clicking and clattering like the gears of a well-oiled machine forming a plan to guide the lovely sheep away from the slandering slug.

In all fairness the sheep was ready to be lead away from the slug. Lucinda instead of being with the leech style boyfriend it was the proud to display trophy wife boyfriend. Lucinda soon found herself avoiding and hiding from Max. Beetlejuice who had seen all that had happened was of course helpful in his niece's fleeing.

"You know Louie that I can just scare him off. Permanently right?"

"I know you can Sham Spade, but I can handle this on my own." She said rubbing her scratchy throat that she thought happened due to the running.

"Then you better hide." Too late a warning as the ghost with the most transformed into a yardstick hidden from view. While Lucinda was trapped when Max found her in the deserted classroom.

"Hey you are getting harder to find." He said encasing her in his arms.

"I didn't realize that."

"Well here we are in a private classroom." He took a look around. "With no one around."

His smirk growing with a power behind his eyes.

"Then let's go find the others."

"Come on now. We have some primo alone time."

"Max we have to talk."

"Talk while we…"

"No, Max." Lucinda put her finger over Max's lips stopping him from crashing on to hers.

"I want to break up."

"What?"

"I don't think we work as a couple in the romantic sense. I think we are better off as platonic friends."

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No one likes the idea of being dumped and what? Wasn't supposed to happen?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did. What are you driving at?" No answer was given for something happened. Something that caused a dark cloud to form over Lucinda's vision as her body became warm. The next minute there came the sight that came forth to her vision. That was the school nurse Mister Misery who in fact loved company was seen.

"Hello Lucinda."

"What happened?"

"You had a slight fainting spell. Now you may feel some dizziness right now that will go away. Still that means that you should not try to sit up suddenly. Your father has been called and notified. He will be coming to get you soon."

"Why is he coming to get me?"

"Oh I forgot to say that you are sick."

"How bad?"

"You have a temperature and your throat is a little red. That and fainting is normally something that we have to send the students home after."

"I understand."

"Why don't you get some sleep while your Dad comes to get you." Lucinda listened to the advice and slept soundly and woke when her father came for her. The two left and went home where her aunt promptly took her up to bed with warm tea and bed ready for her to sleep in. Sham Spade on the other hand was upset at school since he still had to be there. He had to see to it that Lucinda got the homework she missed.

Lucinda fell into sleep where the dreams were nonexistent until they took to a turn. She could see that she was in a place that was of wealth. There was an area of light that one could hear the sound of laughter and tinkling glasses. She continued on. Looking for someone who was expecting her. She would see people occasionally that nodded or laughed in her direction then went on in their strange colorful costumes and masks. She moved throughout each corridor each hall searching looking trying to find someone. The halls soon blurred into one single hall that repeated so much that it was never ending. Till the night view came in. A clear star filled sky with the moon rising and dark shadows cast upon the ground by the trees around the stone castle. At least she was lead to believe that it was a castle. She stayed outside feeling the cool chill of the wind. Her eyes close in silent content before the feeling of arms wrapped themselves around her frame. The feeling does not cause fear or anxiety instead a release of endorphins. The soft velvet lips following a line of skin along her neck and cheek. Teasing and taunting the quivering lips of Lucinda till she woke up.

Her body felt warm and desire to go back to sleep to relive that dream and find who was it that those lips belonged to. In a minor sense of luck she did manage to get back to sleep and around to the last point of the dream. Where the lips were still

"My dear your flesh feels so cold. Come let us warm our bodies."

"My lord the guests."

"Let them enjoy themselves. I would much rather enjoy this time with you."

"How long do you think we have?"

"As long as we desire. I am the king of this land and you are to become my queen soon enough. No longer do I desire for you to call me your lord. I am as I have always been Vladius to you." It was at that moment that the lips were showing the whole face and that face was Dracula's. In fear Lucinda shot up from her bed. The dream was a nightmare in disguise. A nightmare that when looked at psychologically, it spoke volumes to her. The idea that she could possibly have feelings for the vampire king that had nearly killed her father, been his enemy for so long and then nearly put the world at peril.

So yes this was a tiny smidge of allure with possibly being with the well-known badass bad boy at her school who had the other side of being well regal. Geez what was she thinking. Inside her head she was thinking just this.

'I am not feeling anything for Dracula. I am just suffering from the fever that is what is what caused that nightmare. And I just broke up with Max. I am starting to feel the effects of losing first love and Dracula is a surrogate rebound guy in my head. I will go back to sleep and dream a good dream. This nightmare will be put behind me and no more will that undead specimen will stay the way he is viewed outside my mind.'

Her head fell onto the pillow and sleep followed soon after. Her sleep remained dreamless while another held fits in his.

Dracula who now slept half the day and half the night in order to do what needed to be done in this new time and place was suffering from dreams that he hadn't had before. Dreams that left him yearning. Dreams that brought him joy. Dreams that gave him need to worry. That had him entrapped with a certain creature that was bewitching him to his very core. A creature he knew too well. His feelings for this creature where convincing him now that he lay awake in his chambers that she belonged to him. In so many ways was he thinking of having her come to him ready for an eternal love.

Yes Dracula was going to do what was in his power to gain the creature that was alluring him and make her his queen.

The next day at school the vampire king paid closer attention to finding his intended bride who was still feeling sick at home. Irking the wannabe brides oh so very much and knew that this was causing problems for their long term goals. The three friends upon learning that Dracula was to become a student at their school were instantly in love with idea of being his brides. Since they knew that he would be in need of them soon and these girls did everything in their power to appear as the perfect brides. Even their parents were supportive of this plan. Status and power always appeal to families. For some time Vladius tolerated the three girls. It was true that he did enjoy the superiority of having three gorgeous women wanting to become his brides. It was a male morale booster after all. It did not mean that he was going to make them his brides. He found them rather annoying and desperate fairly early on, but felt that they could be useful sometime in the future.

The girls thought up a plan though that would serve to be only useful to them. A way to end their problem with the Van Helsing girl permanently. Talking in secret hidden from the view of others they began their plans. Shadows grew inward as the sun was climbing at its noon peak.

"These three are proving to be troublesome."

"They have always been troublesome."

"Never mind that. We have the necessary precautions for what they may attempt."

"Should we not just end them?"

"Please steady your anger my brother. We shall deal with them in a more fitting way. We must not raise flags of anger or retaliation just yet. Our business must be done first. The rising tide and the endless moon are nearing their peak. The mission we have had for thousands of years shall be done soon. Preparations are still in order though. Our players are falling behind their paths. Roadblocks to their cores are being pushed away. At least we can control one of them. The others are going to need a little push.

"How much of a push sister? The last attempt nearly cost us two of the needed ones."

"Not that drastic and if memory serves correctly it was not my idea to use that plan. No the pushes have to be small and will cause the desired effects."

"Then let us do so now!"

"Patience brother and sister. First the fun of dealing with the troublesome trio here. After all fun should be hand as much as work is done. Would you not agree?"

"Yes sister dear." The two voices chimed as all the eyes were set upon the three vampuric girls who had no idea who was to deal with them sooner than they would find out.

Back at the home of Van Helsing. There was a man who was growing in thought over the event that had happened when he had left his daughter. The carnival ride's malfunction and destruction was not an accident in the least. When he and Hellboy (Yes Van Helsing in a part of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. Seriously can anyone not see him having a job with them? It's up his alley.) had taken a closer look at the machinery. With some talismans and other things to process for any residue. There was some a tiny amount, but it certainly held a punch. There was someone who wanted to eliminate someone. Who was not certain, but it was leading towards his daughter being the target. The wheel came rather close to running over her, but it had done so with several others. Was he overthinking this he wondered? He could very well be, but his gut was singing a chorus of no you are not. Over the years of his career that involved chasing things in the dark with little chance for survival it was his gut that saved him ninety percent of the time. The other ten didn't matter.

Van Helsing spoke with Hellboy about the possibility of him overthinking things. Hellboy who was a father of twins agreed that he wasn't. There was something up with this area he could feel it in his whole body that something was coming. He sent for Abe to see if he could get a reading, the problem was that he was in Bangladesh and wouldn't be here until late tomorrow night at best. Hellboy wasn't so upset over that it was dealing with the father of the teen in possibly in danger. He admitted that the five time father had the right to be antsy about the safety of his daughter. He had lost his wife and three sons. Only his two daughters were left and that was enough for him to start thinking that he should take her to bureau headquarters where she could be monitored 24/7. But then the memories of Broom's death and the near death of Hellboy at the hands of Nuada came with the fact that even there she may not be safe there. Granted the chances aren't that bad that she would stay safe. There would be a bit of protest from both his daughters and Lydia and B.J and worse his in-laws. Charles and mostly Delia were firm believers in the freedom of their granddaughters. They may not live in this town anymore, but they kept firm tabs on whatever goes on in town. (To clarify they knew about the ferris wheel first and they are the source of Jane's knowledge about it, but they try to stay a little more hands off about the issue. And they were going to make a surprise visit in 3…2…1)

The doorbell rang and Hellboy answered it surprised to find two well-dressed New Yorkers at the door. One artistically dressed a contrast to the sweater man. Van Helsing came up behind and was surprised to find the couple there. Delia was the first to speak.

"Hello Gaberiel. You look as well as can be expected. Where is my granddaughter?" She said it briskly and gave Gaberial a quick kiss on the cheek. Charles said his hellos quietly.

"Hello Charles and a hello to you too Delia."

"Charles please bring the bags inside." Charles did as asked bringing them inside to the front hall stopping at the end of the stairs. Van Helsing was of course having a slight headache from the sudden intrusion of his in laws.

"Gaberil do not rub your head like that you'll get blotchy skin. Don't worry about us. We will not make waves or cause a rukus while we stay here. Just pretend we are not even here." Delia in quick haste went to her husband to help him with the bags that besides the usual clothes and other traveling necessities but also objects for Delia's sculptures. What joy this was going to be for the son in law.

"Is it possible that it could become a reality?"

"What are you complaining for they are my in-laws."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be around here and so are they."

"Then we have to suffer in silence my friend." The two helped the couple settle in and then the two went to see if there was anything that they could do for their sick granddaughter. Only to find that there were already four others in her room checking on her. Beetlejuice (there were still some awkward feelings around him), Lydia and the yuppie ghost couple of Barbra and Adam. Yes the room was getting quite crowded for the sick young girl who asked them all to leave so that she may sleep. And sleep she did all through the day and into the night. She woke around midnight and found that she could not get back to sleep. She tried and tried knowing that if she didn't then her whole sleep schedule would be thrown off for when she starts to feel better. She thought perhaps a drink of water might help. Her throat was feeling a bit dry. She rose from her bed feeling a slight sense of vertigo that quickly passed when her head cleared. She went down the stairs to find a glass and then get some water. Halfway to the faucet she stopped. Something felt off in the house. Not Barbra sneaking downstairs for the last piece of cake sort of feeling. That always puzzled Lucinda why a ghost always had a craving for cake. No it wasn't Barbra she would have turned on the lights before heading to the fridge. No someone was in the house.

"Dracula if that is you. I already am sick enough, please don't show up again." No answer, but the feeling was still there. In slight panic she went up the stairs and stayed into bed. She pulled the ankh closer to her feeling more at peace. Time passed until finally the heavy burden of sleep came upon her. The morning came and she slept through most of it waking up at noon. Delia came in insistent with food that she made for her granddaughter to eat in order to give her better health. Some of it was tasty but other parts weren't exactly the best to describe. Still it seemed to be doing their job with easing her cold.

Dusk came and with it a familiar face that was seen in the night.

"I should have known better that you would have come. I just didn't think it would be like this." Lucinda said as the figure moved closer to her.

"Our last conversation was cut short."

"Max the conversation was over before I fell down sick." (How many of you thought it was Dracula? Raise your hands and be honest.)

"Lucinda listen to reason. We like each other. We go well together and face it without me you are just a walking dinner for the freak king."

"I am listening to reason Max and that reason is to stay friends and not boyfriend and girlfriend." He moves closer to her sitting on her bed side.

"Come on we had some good times." He said leaning into her perhaps in an attempt to kiss her and thus persuade her to be his girlfriend again. He was stopped by Lucinda's hand.

"No Max. I will not be your girlfriend again. Please go home."

"Lucinda please…"

"No." Max was going to protest when Adam appeared.

"The lady said no punk." He roughly grabbed the boy by the collar and put him out the door. Adam and Barbara kept watch the rest of the time in case the boy should make an appearance at the house. If he did they were going to scare him away. They already had a few ideas in mind thanks to Beetlejuice's past examples. The only thing that they had not taken account for was the growing shadow that was encircling the house and the mind of Dracula.


	5. Chapter 5

It was on Skype that the family was contacted by the rather vocal older sibling of Lucinda Van Helsing. She was more than furious over the attempt at the secret that her uncle and aunt had tried to keep from both the traveling family members. They said Lucinda would be all right even with the threat of Dracula hanging around like a rising tempest's storm cloud. To be fare at this moment the analogy best fit the sister Jane. A minor detail of the analogy that had to change would be a tempest that has already burst forth. Lucinda in haste and need for the yelling of her sister to stop told the whole story that she had told the others. Once more not clearly stating a certain someone's role in the events of that night. She kept it sort to speak under wraps the decision she was leaning towards with her unsure boyfriend. She still felt this all could have been some trick of Dracula's to gain favor with her and end the rather dwindling relationship with Max.

Jane was not seething as much as earlier when the story was complete. She now knew the whole ordeal and still it did not do much for her to try deal with the issue. She would not be able to leave the campsite that she was at for some time. She also came to rationalize inside her head that by the time that she was able to return home the whole episode would already be buried and done with. Wasting her money on the plane ticket and losing the chance to study the tomb. Thus she with much inner strength and cue cards set up by a coworker was able to say that she would let this matter drop for the time being. After the Skype call was finished her coworker gave her a beer and why not? She needed it.

The three family members decided to check in with Van Helsing believing that it would be easier than dealing with Jane only to find out that he already knew and was already heading home. He was certain that something foul was afoot. He also felt inside his gut that the blame he would gladly place upon the vampire he had fought in the past for the near death of his daughter was really the work of another someone who's interest in the near death of his daughter he did not understand. Nor was he sure that he wanted to understand.

As the once great hunter made his way home a vampire walked among the stone halls of his stately home. Amongst the crowd of followers and minions that he managed to gain through the years walked about. Chatting, flying, doing what fit their mind set at the time. The three vampire girls who had their eyes fixed clearly on Dracula of course were there. In cheap attempts to bait the count to their seating area in order to seduce him. As stated this was indeed a cheap attempt in the eyes of the count and one that he paid very little attention to. His mind was wondering else were. To the replaying of events from the carnival and from the day his mind did see. He did inspect the attempted murder weapon after he had parted ways with Lucinda. The ride at the surface looked like it had a mere accident at the first glance and the second, but the third glace revealed that there was something foul afoot. His mind played through a list of ideas on who would have done this. The three brides in waiting of course came at the top, but were quickly dismissed. He had seen them strive to make the date as perfect as possible for the 'couple' (oh how that word tasted foul upon his tongue.) Then of course the second suspect or suspects were any who wanted vengeance against Helsing and throw suspicion upon the count, but not a good job of it he might add. The whole thing was giving him cause to think that things were not that simple, not that tidy to be put away in some box upon a shelf. No something was amiss and it was bound to involve him. Still there seemed to be a feeling of calm that was descending across the area. For now the thought will be outside of his mind and on to other matters. The one matter he favored to deal with at this time was the one that steals away the lady Lucinda from the mummy Max.

If this had been done in the past years he would have simply had the boy killed off in some way and then courted Lucinda in a rather flattering and seductive fashion. How sad he felt that the past times could not be relived, these new days give very little rise to romantic intentions. Hormones were all that seemed to come out of the minds of teenagers these days and the stupid TV shows that are put on the air. Honestly could they not just take a break from it all and focus more on the sensual side of life's romances?

While the Count was pondering and ranting like that of an old man in his stately home. The object of his thoughts was getting ready for the loud conversation that was sure to irrupt once her father had entered through the doorway. She fidgeted with the hemline of her shirt then twiddled her thumbs as the hours went by and still not a sound of her father entering the house and home. No door had swung open, no sound of hurried footsteps that would have accompanied it. No sound but the sound of her heart. Then click clack her aunt's shoes were coming her way. She came and told her that she should head to bed. She did as her aunt asked and found sleep came to her quicker than she had thought it would. It felt like forever for the vampire waiting outside her window. He crept in as only he could and came to her bed side. Once more he found the girl sleeping peacefully in her bed. A smile decorated his face at the thought of how easy it would be to turn her into a vampire as she slept. A lowering of his head towards her neck that lied there exposed. It would take but a second to lay his lips upon her soft flesh and then bite into it tasting and relishing in the sweet crimson blood that would spill forth for a short time as he licked it away. A small gasp or moan would come from her pink lips then he would bite her again earning another moan and one final bite would come onto her neck and she would be forever one of his kind. She may throw a protest at first, but that would be short lived, she would be scared and shunned by many in that condition. Giving rise for her to seek help from him and find him her only ally. In time she would become devoted to him and become his bride. The first bride he had taken in such a length of time since he had lost his first three by Gabriel's hand. How fitting it would be for him to have a bride that was of the blood of his enemy? Very fitting. True all this was a plan inside his head, He didn't think at first that he should see it through, but too soon his fantasy demanded a reality.

His head tilted slightly to the side in order to gain a better angle to puncture his long white fangs into her soft flush. The fresh pumping blood running through her veins was driving him so close to the edge. Closer he moved to her neck, but before his lips could touch her skin. He felt a very sharp object against his abdomen.

"Don't think I didn't know you would try something like this Count." Amazing he thought. She was awake and held a sharp blade that even though it couldn't kill him, it would still hurt him if it were to be slashed against his body.

"You are full of surprises Ms. Van Helsing."

"You forget that I am his daughter. You should know that he taught me ways to deal with those who wish harm."

"And what sort of harm am I intending to place on you?"

"You would give me death as revenge against my father for killing you all those years ago." She said rising so that she was now standing before him. The knife held close to his body. They were close to each other but still far enough away for Lucinda to be able to dodge out of the way of an attack the vampire could launch at her. No attack came towards her just the glint of humor from the eyes before he started to chuckle lightly.

"What is so funny Count?" He didn't say anything. He did stop laughing however before pushing his body through the knife she held. She was not prepared for him to just move through the sword like that. His arms came around her grabbing her shoulders in order to keep her steady in front of him. Fear did not grow in her eyes only curiosity over what he was doing.

"My dear death is not something that I am going to have placed upon you. What I desire of you is something much different." His hand glided his fingers so lightly over the material of the night clothes she wore. She drew back sharply. He caught her defiance and held tighter still on her arms. Her lips parted at first with a gasp of air and then prepared herself to scream. Vlad seeing what was to come took the measure to stop her from doing so. He zoned in on her lips and kissed her. Shock reached the girl as her first gut reaction. Then a feeling of dizziness swept over her. A strange feeling ignited within Vlad at the sensation of her lips.

They both pulled away and each did not understand the actions and their reactions.

"I must go." Like dust in the wind he was gone. Lucinda soon felt the anger swell within her heart over what the vampire had done. He had kissed her! Kissed her and tried to kill her by taking her blood. That is what she kept thinking within her head as she climbed back into bed and attempted sleep.

The morning came and with it came her father who held his daughter close to him in relief to find that she was truly unharmed by the incident. He did not yell in frustration over not being informed or raise his voice in anyway. Instead he looked over his daughter once more to be sure that she was not harmed and then headed to bed. It had been a long drive for him.

Lucinda was taken to school with a cross look on her face that was clearly noted by her uncle who would normally not notice when his wife altered her hair. Though to be fair that is a common occurrence among men of any species. Still Beetlejuice noticed something and he was determined to have Louie tell him what it was. He was not going to beat around the bush about this. Oh no. He was going to flat out ask her what was going on.

"Hey there's my girl!" Max came sauntering up to his niece. His arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her into a kiss that was intended to be hot but became a quick peck. This did not please the mummy boy too much, but he did not raise any sort of protest as the three entered the school building where inside there was a vampire still coping with the strange phenomenon that had happened in the night.

Dracula was not the type of vampire to become easily riled by some event. He had lived through wars and chaos, life and death twice to boot. No he was not one to rile. But the kiss he had shared with Lucinda was something else to him. Something foreign that had done something that had never been done before with any other woman he had kissed or made love to. He had felt a heartbeat, his own heartbeat. A heartbeat was one of those things that you never expect when you are a vampire. Undead gives you the clue for that sort of thing. He also had known that he would no longer feel, but a heartbeat he had felt in his chest. Who knew was it possible that he would feel an emotion after almost 600 years of being the undead when before he had felt nothing? He had not felt pain, joy or sorrow. Now with this heartbeat he may very well feel things like that ilk again.

He shook his head. No this was a fluke nothing more than a simple whirl of the mind. That was his thought that was going to stick with. Now his mind was clicking and clattering like the gears of a well-oiled machine forming a plan to guide the lovely sheep away from the slandering slug.

In all fairness the sheep was ready to be lead away from the slug. Lucinda instead of being with the leech style boyfriend it was the proud to display trophy wife boyfriend. Lucinda soon found herself avoiding and hiding from Max. Beetlejuice who had seen all that had happened was of course helpful in his niece's fleeing.

"You know Louie that I can just scare him off. Permanently right?"

"I know you can Sham Spade, but I can handle this on my own." She said rubbing her scratchy throat that she thought happened due to the running.

"Then you better hide." Too late a warning as the ghost with the most transformed into a yardstick hidden from view. While Lucinda was trapped when Max found her in the deserted classroom.

"Hey you are getting harder to find." He said encasing her in his arms.

"I didn't realize that."

"Well here we are in a private classroom." He took a look around. "With no one around."

His smirk growing with a power behind his eyes.

"Then let's go find the others."

"Come on now. We have some primo alone time."

"Max we have to talk."

"Talk while we…"

"No, Max." Lucinda put her finger over Max's lips stopping him from crashing on to hers.

"I want to break up."

"What?"

"I don't think we work as a couple in the romantic sense. I think we are better off as platonic friends."

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No one likes the idea of being dumped and what? Wasn't supposed to happen?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did. What are you driving at?" No answer was given for something happened. Something that caused a dark cloud to form over Lucinda's vision as her body became warm. The next minute there came the sight that came forth to her vision. That was the school nurse Mister Misery who in fact loved company was seen.

"Hello Lucinda."

"What happened?"

"You had a slight fainting spell. Now you may feel some dizziness right now that will go away. Still that means that you should not try to sit up suddenly. Your father has been called and notified. He will be coming to get you soon."

"Why is he coming to get me?"

"Oh I forgot to say that you are sick."

"How bad?"

"You have a temperature and your throat is a little red. That and fainting is normally something that we have to send the students home after."

"I understand."

"Why don't you get some sleep while your Dad comes to get you." Lucinda listened to the advice and slept soundly and woke when her father came for her. The two left and went home where her aunt promptly took her up to bed with warm tea and bed ready for her to sleep in. Sham Spade on the other hand was upset at school since he still had to be there. He had to see to it that Lucinda got the homework she missed.

Lucinda fell into sleep where the dreams were nonexistent until they took to a turn. She could see that she was in a place that was of wealth. There was an area of light that one could hear the sound of laughter and tinkling glasses. She continued on. Looking for someone who was expecting her. She would see people occasionally that nodded or laughed in her direction then went on in their strange colorful costumes and masks. She moved throughout each corridor each hall searching looking trying to find someone. The halls soon blurred into one single hall that repeated so much that it was never ending. Till the night view came in. A clear star filled sky with the moon rising and dark shadows cast upon the ground by the trees around the stone castle. At least she was lead to believe that it was a castle. She stayed outside feeling the cool chill of the wind. Her eyes close in silent content before the feeling of arms wrapped themselves around her frame. The feeling does not cause fear or anxiety instead a release of endorphins. The soft velvet lips following a line of skin along her neck and cheek. Teasing and taunting the quivering lips of Lucinda till she woke up.

Her body felt warm and desire to go back to sleep to relive that dream and find who was it that those lips belonged to. In a minor sense of luck she did manage to get back to sleep and around to the last point of the dream. Where the lips were still

"My dear your flesh feels so cold. Come let us warm our bodies."

"My lord the guests."

"Let them enjoy themselves. I would much rather enjoy this time with you."

"How long do you think we have?"

"As long as we desire. I am the king of this land and you are to become my queen soon enough. No longer do I desire for you to call me your lord. I am as I have always been Vladius to you." It was at that moment that the lips were showing the whole face and that face was Dracula's. In fear Lucinda shot up from her bed. The dream was a nightmare in disguise. A nightmare that when looked at psychologically, it spoke volumes to her. The idea that she could possibly have feelings for the vampire king that had nearly killed her father, been his enemy for so long and then nearly put the world at peril.

So yes this was a tiny smidge of allure with possibly being with the well-known badass bad boy at her school who had the other side of being well regal. Geez what was she thinking. Inside her head she was thinking just this.

'I am not feeling anything for Dracula. I am just suffering from the fever that is what is what caused that nightmare. And I just broke up with Max. I am starting to feel the effects of losing first love and Dracula is a surrogate rebound guy in my head. I will go back to sleep and dream a good dream. This nightmare will be put behind me and no more will that undead specimen will stay the way he is viewed outside my mind.'

Her head fell onto the pillow and sleep followed soon after. Her sleep remained dreamless while another held fits in his.

Dracula who now slept half the day and half the night in order to do what needed to be done in this new time and place was suffering from dreams that he hadn't had before. Dreams that left him yearning. Dreams that brought him joy. Dreams that gave him need to worry. That had him entrapped with a certain creature that was bewitching him to his very core. A creature he knew too well. His feelings for this creature where convincing him now that he lay awake in his chambers that she belonged to him. In so many ways was he thinking of having her come to him ready for an eternal love.

Yes Dracula was going to do what was in his power to gain the creature that was alluring him and make her his queen.

The next day at school the vampire king paid closer attention to finding his intended bride who was still feeling sick at home. Irking the wannabe brides oh so very much and knew that this was causing problems for their long term goals. The three friends upon learning that Dracula was to become a student at their school were instantly in love with idea of being his brides. Since they knew that he would be in need of them soon and these girls did everything in their power to appear as the perfect brides. Even their parents were supportive of this plan. Status and power always appeal to families. For some time Vladius tolerated the three girls. It was true that he did enjoy the superiority of having three gorgeous women wanting to become his brides. It was a male morale booster after all. It did not mean that he was going to make them his brides. He found them rather annoying and desperate fairly early on, but felt that they could be useful sometime in the future.

The girls thought up a plan though that would serve to be only useful to them. A way to end their problem with the Van Helsing girl permanently. Talking in secret hidden from the view of others they began their plans. Shadows grew inward as the sun was climbing at its noon peak.

"These three are proving to be troublesome."

"They have always been troublesome."

"Never mind that. We have the necessary precautions for what they may attempt."

"Should we not just end them?"

"Please steady your anger my brother. We shall deal with them in a more fitting way. We must not raise flags of anger or retaliation just yet. Our business must be done first. The rising tide and the endless moon are nearing their peak. The mission we have had for thousands of years shall be done soon. Preparations are still in order though. Our players are falling behind their paths. Roadblocks to their cores are being pushed away. At least we can control one of them. The others are going to need a little push.

"How much of a push sister? The last attempt nearly cost us two of the needed ones."

"Not that drastic and if memory serves correctly it was not my idea to use that plan. No the pushes have to be small and will cause the desired effects."

"Then let us do so now!"

"Patience brother and sister. First the fun of dealing with the troublesome trio here. After all fun should be hand as much as work is done. Would you not agree?"

"Yes sister dear." The two voices chimed as all the eyes were set upon the three vampuric girls who had no idea who was to deal with them sooner than they would find out.

Back at the home of Van Helsing. There was a man who was growing in thought over the event that had happened when he had left his daughter. The carnival ride's malfunction and destruction was not an accident in the least. When he and Hellboy (Yes Van Helsing in a part of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. Seriously can anyone not see him having a job with them? It's up his alley.) had taken a closer look at the machinery. With some talismans and other things to process for any residue. There was some a tiny amount, but it certainly held a punch. There was someone who wanted to eliminate someone. Who was not certain, but it was leading towards his daughter being the target. The wheel came rather close to running over her, but it had done so with several others. Was he overthinking this he wondered? He could very well be, but his gut was singing a chorus of no you are not. Over the years of his career that involved chasing things in the dark with little chance for survival it was his gut that saved him ninety percent of the time. The other ten didn't matter.

Van Helsing spoke with Hellboy about the possibility of him overthinking things. Hellboy who was a father of twins agreed that he wasn't. There was something up with this area he could feel it in his whole body that something was coming. He sent for Abe to see if he could get a reading, the problem was that he was in Bangladesh and wouldn't be here until late tomorrow night at best. Hellboy wasn't so upset over that it was dealing with the father of the teen in possibly in danger. He admitted that the five time father had the right to be antsy about the safety of his daughter. He had lost his wife and three sons. Only his two daughters were left and that was enough for him to start thinking that he should take her to bureau headquarters where she could be monitored 24/7. But then the memories of Broom's death and the near death of Hellboy at the hands of Nuada came with the fact that even there she may not be safe there. Granted the chances aren't that bad that she would stay safe. There would be a bit of protest from both his daughters and Lydia and B.J and worse his in-laws. Charles and mostly Delia were firm believers in the freedom of their granddaughters. They may not live in this town anymore, but they kept firm tabs on whatever goes on in town. (To clarify they knew about the ferris wheel first and they are the source of Jane's knowledge about it, but they try to stay a little more hands off about the issue. And they were going to make a surprise visit in 3…2…1)

The doorbell rang and Hellboy answered it surprised to find two well-dressed New Yorkers at the door. One artistically dressed a contrast to the sweater man. Van Helsing came up behind and was surprised to find the couple there. Delia was the first to speak.

"Hello Gaberiel. You look as well as can be expected. Where is my granddaughter?" She said it briskly and gave Gaberial a quick kiss on the cheek. Charles said his hellos quietly.

"Hello Charles and a hello to you too Delia."

"Charles please bring the bags inside." Charles did as asked bringing them inside to the front hall stopping at the end of the stairs. Van Helsing was of course having a slight headache from the sudden intrusion of his in laws.

"Gaberil do not rub your head like that you'll get blotchy skin. Don't worry about us. We will not make waves or cause a rukus while we stay here. Just pretend we are not even here." Delia in quick haste went to her husband to help him with the bags that besides the usual clothes and other traveling necessities but also objects for Delia's sculptures. What joy this was going to be for the son in law.

"Is it possible that it could become a reality?"

"What are you complaining for they are my in-laws."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be around here and so are they."

"Then we have to suffer in silence my friend." The two helped the couple settle in and then the two went to see if there was anything that they could do for their sick granddaughter. Only to find that there were already four others in her room checking on her. Beetlejuice (there were still some awkward feelings around him), Lydia and the yuppie ghost couple of Barbra and Adam. Yes the room was getting quite crowded for the sick young girl who asked them all to leave so that she may sleep. And sleep she did all through the day and into the night. She woke around midnight and found that she could not get back to sleep. She tried and tried knowing that if she didn't then her whole sleep schedule would be thrown off for when she starts to feel better. She thought perhaps a drink of water might help. Her throat was feeling a bit dry. She rose from her bed feeling a slight sense of vertigo that quickly passed when her head cleared. She went down the stairs to find a glass and then get some water. Halfway to the faucet she stopped. Something felt off in the house. Not Barbra sneaking downstairs for the last piece of cake sort of feeling. That always puzzled Lucinda why a ghost always had a craving for cake. No it wasn't Barbra she would have turned on the lights before heading to the fridge. No someone was in the house.

"Dracula if that is you. I already am sick enough, please don't show up again." No answer, but the feeling was still there. In slight panic she went up the stairs and stayed into bed. She pulled the ankh closer to her feeling more at peace. Time passed until finally the heavy burden of sleep came upon her. The morning came and she slept through most of it waking up at noon. Delia came in insistent with food that she made for her granddaughter to eat in order to give her better health. Some of it was tasty but other parts weren't exactly the best to describe. Still it seemed to be doing their job with easing her cold.

Dusk came and with it a familiar face that was seen in the night.

"I should have known better that you would have come. I just didn't think it would be like this." Lucinda said as the figure moved closer to her.

"Our last conversation was cut short."

"Max the conversation was over before I fell down sick." (How many of you thought it was Dracula? Raise your hands and be honest.)

"Lucinda listen to reason. We like each other. We go well together and face it without me you are just a walking dinner for the freak king."

"I am listening to reason Max and that reason is to stay friends and not boyfriend and girlfriend." He moves closer to her sitting on her bed side.

"Come on we had some good times." He said leaning into her perhaps in an attempt to kiss her and thus persuade her to be his girlfriend again. He was stopped by Lucinda's hand.

"No Max. I will not be your girlfriend again. Please go home."

"Lucinda please…"

"No." Max was going to protest when Adam appeared.

"The lady said no punk." He roughly grabbed the boy by the collar and put him out the door. Adam and Barbara kept watch the rest of the time in case the boy should make an appearance at the house. If he did they were going to scare him away. They already had a few ideas in mind thanks to Beetlejuice's past examples. The only thing that they had not taken account for was the growing shadow that was encircling the house and the mind of Dracula.

The next day was one for the record books on surprise visitors. The surprise being that two more friends came in. Ones that have been gone for many, many a year. Think around a hundred or so. The surprise guests came with a knock knock on the door. The one to answer was a very happy Gabriel.

"I don't believe this."

"Well you better start my old friend. How is it possible that you haven't aged a day since we last saw each other? I was expecting an old crusty man."

"He is on the inside."

"Who is this?"

"I'm Lydia, Gabriel's sister in law. I presume that you are Carl, the friar? He has told me so much about you."

"I hope none of the incident at Marakeesh was involved."

"I can't say that there wasn't a tiny mention about it."

"I will get you back for that." Carl said pointing a finger at his old friend.

"Shouldn't the two of you come in?" Lydia said opening the door wide for the two men to enter. The second was Frankenstein's monster who took the name of Victor after his "father".

"Did the two of you come because of Dracula's recent reserection?"

"Well Victor took a job a Deadly Nightshade and I popped in for a visit. What do you mean Dracula has risen?" Carl began to shake. He remembered the events that had happened oh those many years ago. Still had nightmares about them and he was dead. A ghost who toured the world for the sake of knowledge.

"What has he done so far raise an army?"

"Not to our intell. What he has done so far is go to high school and won't leave my daughter alone." The two men share a look.

"Look Van Helsing not every foreign teenage boy is Dracula."

"I know that. I mean Dracula came back as a teenager."

"I will repeat not every…"

"I mean it, Carl. Dracula came back as a teenager and I believe that he has some diabolical plan up his sleeve that involves getting to me through her."

"Well if that is the case why haven't you done anything?"

"Its not like the old days Victor where I could just take someone down. There are more restrictions and I need proof of him doing this before I can."

"The world has changed my friend. You being over protective has not."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait folks. So much stuff. Please enjoy this next bit. Oh and if you want a special guest appearance of Hellboy's kids in the next chapter please leave a shout out!**

Life was interesting for Lucinda when she woke up to find that there were not one but two new guests to the family house. Two which she had only heard of from stories her father told her, people she had thought were dead. She was technically right on both accounts since one was a ghost and the other was made up of several dead men. But when she meant dead it meant died and gone to the other side or heaven depending on what you believed in. According to her uncle the afterlife is made up of many places to go from purgatory, hell, the seven hells, heaven, reincarnation, and so on and so forth. Too much to go into at this time. It can be quite the college paper topic.

"Ah so you are Van Helsing's youngest. A bit scarier than I imagine." The ghost of a friar said observing her as a man of scholarly interest.

"I take after my aunt Lydia." She said widening her eyes slightly causing the ghost to shrink back a little. One can't blame him he lived in a different time period and spent most of his afterlife in the libraries of various places not getting out much. Unless he was asked to otherwise, such as his trip to visit an old and dear friend.

"The one who married that frightful ghost chap?" The idea still did not make sense to the ghost friar as he truly believed that death ended marriage. Till death do you part, isn't that the way it goes? The loophole is if the two were alive when married death separates when one of the couple dies. But if one is dead and the other alive. It just has no bearing.

"The only aunt I know of." She said coming down the staircase in her long dark bath robe with the spider web trim. Since she was still under the weather her face was paler than normal and with the restless night of sleep she had her eyes were getting dark circles. Oh yes she was starting to resemble her aunt in many ways. But by the same token she resembled much of her mother in personality.

"Lucy you should be back in bed resting." Her father said in a light scolding tone.

"I just wanted some orange juice, Dad. I should get up every now and again anyway. It's supposed to be better for your health" She said moving over to the kitchen where a lovely ghost lady was trying to finish up a surprise breakfast in bed for the sick girl.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed." See? Barbra is quite a lovely lady.

"It's alright. I just came down to get some juice. Not make myself breakfast." She told her as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and headed to the fridge for her juice.

"I was hoping that it could be a surprise." Barbra chatted as she was working on an omelet. At this point she had just put the eggs in the pan that were cooked to the smell of heavenly butter, onions, peppers, cheese and tomatoes.

"I have a solution." Lucinda put a hand over her eyes. "I didn't see anything and I shall leave the room not knowing anything." She continued to have her eyes shut as she backed away out of the kitchen. Making grand gestures as she repeated the words like a silly mantra stirring a giggle out of Barbra. It became a snort when Lucinda backed up into Adam spilling the juice on him. Most of it went right through him as a ghost he can't handle his liquids very well. Some of it did however wind up on his hair and glasses.

"Well…that's one way to get a drink." He wiped away the juice that was staining his glasses. Lucinda staying true to her word did not remove her hand from her eyes and continued to leave the room. Leaving the ghost couple alone.

"You think this is hilarious, don't you?" He asked his wife. Who shook her head rapidly to say no, but was betrayed by another snort like laugh. In good humor he laughed along with her.

Meanwhile Carl, Victor the Frankenstein Monster, Hellboy and Van Helsing chatted quietly amongst themselves about plans of action they could take to ensure the safety of not just Lucinda but whatever else could be testing the waters of destruction. Many ideas were passed around, but with the limitations of the Bureau's requirements they were unsure of how well they could execute such plans. The days of bandit like adventures were long behind them they had more rules and far more attraction by one too many interested parties. How could they even accomplish some of these plans without alerting or attracting the wrong attention wondered the four of them.

"It's not like the good old days is it boys?" Carl asked as he well aware of the time poured the others a drink of fine red wine.

"The only part that was good about those days was the way we could get rid of the evil in silence and not have to deal with the media." Hellboy said whilst he chugged his beer. He did not care much for the brandy or wine. Beer was his drink of choice.

"The one thing we have agreed on thus far as being a plausible solution to a small portion of the issues at hand. And that is with my position at Deadly Nightshade I can keep a closer watch on that unholy demon." Victor said sipping his wine quite carefully as not to break the glass with his unnatural strength.

"Hey!" Hellboy said crossly to the stitched up dead man to his left.

"I did not mean in your case Mr. Hellboy." Victor said. For he was quick to apologize to someone who was well renowned as a vicious fighter.

"What case did you mean?" Hellboy said his brow arched in order that he believed the explanation should be good for a laugh that is.

"Really now the two of you choose to bicker?" Gabriel said in an amused tone of voice. He swirled the red liquid of his drink awaiting an answer from the two.

"I guess it was about time for a fight. But normally it involves the fist." Hellboy responded as he stretched out his rock like hand's fingers.

"When doesn't it for you Hellboy? Remember that job back in Berlin, Warsaw, Budapest, and Vienna? Just to name a few."

"Glad you only named a few." Hellboy said sarcastically as he went for another beer.

"If I were to name all the cities and places you had started a brawl we would be here for three days. In order to check that we didn't repeat one and forget one." Gabriel jested in mock toast to his friends who in turn followed and drank heartily in slight merriment before the weight of the seriousness of the meeting set in again. What were they to do?

The afternoon at the house was met with much more activity as the Deetz's Delia and Charles's awakening. Delia was set on the belief that inaccurate placement of art was not helping her granddaughter's health. Quick to work on her new sculptures that were to bring good health to her granddaughter began with the sound of power tools as she was sawing away at metal bits that would later be infused with clay and paint and soon to be broken glass. The hub bub of art making was keeping Lucinda awake so like many teens of her time she went online and blogged. She was a modest success in terms of blogs. True she didn't have a book deal yet like Julie did. But at least she had fans that were growing little by little. Unknown to her was that a certain king of the night knew which blog she wrote and planned to use it to his advantage with his attempts to charm the Van Helsing girl. How it vexed him that the girl's sickness was keeping him from going ahead with his plans.

"Would it be too big a feat for humans to have cures for their diseases?" he muttered to himself as he continued reading the blog. He found it not that different in terms of topics of most blogs by teenagers. But this one was certainly better written than most. So far he found that she was careful about not giving away too much information about herself. How is he supposed to understand her if she would not open up about herself? Reading the blog was useless! In anger he swatted the machine away and it fell to the ground almost breaking the screen. But then something caught his eye. The new blog alert. He picked the machine back up and placed it on the desk and began to read. This one was different from the others. Almost perfect. Perfect that it revealed more than the others, almost because it wasn't written by her. It was too forced, too much of a coincidence. Something was not right about it. But not to look a gift horse in the mouth he made notes of what was needed and formulated a plan. A plan that went into action the next day.

The next day was the breaking of her cold and the beginning of her return to school. Lucinda glad to be out of the crowded house was more than happy to be back at school. Vivi was all smiles with a well come back to school package. Which included make up work, get well cards and study muffins.

"Glad to see that you are back and look better than ever." Brad said as he patted her on the back. Pushing her a bit forward as he forgot that his strength. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad to be back. So what happened while I was sick?"

"You wouldn't believe it but nothing happened. Nothing of real interest. But Vlad is acting more brooding than usual. That's saying something for a vampire. You know what I mean?" She said bopping her head from side to side. Sham Spade or Beetlejuice was taking his time with being seen. He hid inside of Lucinda's textbook not wanting to listen to teenage girls babble about things he didn't really care about. He still kept an eye out for trouble and the occasional tasty bug on the school floor.

"I guess. Are we making you the exception to the rule?" Brad said leaning in on his girlfriend.

"Of course. I rather smile. Especially when you are around." She stroked the side of his ear that he went into mush mode over. Lucinda rolled her eyes in good humor at the gestures while she put in the combination of her locker. She was in for a surprise when she opened the locker door she found a pleasing perplexing surprise.

"Oh." She whispered catching the attention of her romance loving friend. Vivi with peaked curiosity watched Lucinda pull out a small bouquet from her locker.

"Those are beautiful." Vivi said in awe of the flowers. "Whoever sent them is quite the…"

"That pompous ass!" Lucinda shouted for the world to hear. Slamming the locker door with the flowers still inside. She marched in search of the one she called the pompous ass. Trailing behind in case of emergency Vivi and Brad kept vigilant watch. Lucinda found her target at the basketball court shooting hoops with several guys. When Vivi and Brad caught sight of who she was after realization dawned. Brad in order to help intercepted the ball. Giving way to grunts and shouts of Aw! Come on! He indicated to the others that someone wanted to speak to one of them. When that one was notified he left the court and the game started up again without him.

Max strutted up to the two girls who were not happy with him. Not that he bothered to take note of it. He thought that it was all a show one little word from him and Lucinda would be all over him. Amazing the male ego is as if falls into a complete sense of wrongness.

"Hey, Lucinda. You're feeling better being at school or is it because you came to see me that you are better?"

"Cut the crap Max. What was the deal with the gift in my locker?" Lucinda said pointing to the school that held the locker with the gift in question. Max looked at her then blinked once then twice. He didn't say anything but his face was giving the answer of confusion. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a single clue. But if you just come to terms with us being a couple then hey I'll get you something." His smile was all but comforting or likeable. Just annoying and sleazy.

"No, you need to come to terms with the fact that there is no us as a couple. Not even as friends." Lucinda told him flat out and with her friends in tow went back inside the building. Once inside the ghost with most appeared in character.

"So sweethearts we seem to have a mystery on our hands about who sent the gift." He made the bouquet appear. A most interesting group of flowers isn't it. Black calla lilies. Haven't seen these since the trip to meet the witchdoctor, boy that was a good vacation." Beetl…Sham Spade said with a reminiscing tone of his detective days.

"They aren't the easiest flowers to come by. They are really expensive." Vivi said admiring the color of the flowers.

"So we have established that the person has to be rich or at least has saved enough money to purchase a ten flower bouquet of black calla lilies. That cuts a few people from the picture." Like that he began to cut up photos of the student body. Not that there was any need. The realization of who it was that sent the flowers dawned on Lucinda. The realization did bring questioning to her mind. How did He know that black calla lilies were her favorite flowers?

"I'm going to go back to my locker and get my books meet you at the classroom." Lucinda went back to the locker and gathered her books like she had told them she would and there she found the one she knew had sent the flowers. His sleek form leaned against the lockers looking at her with the eyes of one who held no hidden agenda of any kind. "Why did you send the flowers?"

"Do they not please you? Please do be honest with me" Dracula said moving in closer like that of a jungle cat. Sleek and powerful with a mighty air of desire.

"I love these flowers how did you know?" She was honest with every word but she did not let her guard down around the alluring vampire. Who in turn did not have his guard down. The information he had received had now been proven accurate, but it was still being the air of being too perfect.

"I am glad that you have enjoyed the flowers, rare as they are they express motives of mystery and danger. But I need to tell you that they are not to dissuade you into thinking anything else than what should be kind. I wish to start a new with you." He said it with a caring tone. One that could melt the hearts of any girl this included Lucinda. Yet it was in a way that was not just simple lust or high school puppy love. It was much deeper than that and felt by both parties. The simple touch he soon gave of the flesh of the hand to lie upon the blushing cheek upon the face of Lucinda. The warmth and cool touch clashed in a sensation that gave a jolt of the heart. A beat went through Vlad forcing his hand to his heart in fear of the new sensation.

In haste the girl ran behind a column far from prying eyes. She fanned herself with her hand, waiting for the moment her heart would stop pounding. Inside her head a berating bundle of curses running through her head about her reaction to the touch of the vile vampire. How is he accomplishing these reactions?

(BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!)

The bell sounded throughout the air and throngs of students came forth to their classes ignoring the oddities of two in particular. All through the day the two felt stronger emotions than before in days past. Not understanding how or why. Nothing had truly changed around them to cast such emotions. Unless they took into account the dreams. Set in scenes they were of both fantasy and history. How could it be?

To answer but half of what it was that has been causing the confusion among the two is the force behind the emotions. At least by some extent it was by this force. The ones hidden in shadows were the ones pretending to be puppet masters.

"Sister we must push harder in the course of our actions!" The brother did cry.

"Clam thyself my brother. For soothe we must not protest too much in simple slowness." A sister doth said.

"No more should you be allowed to read the great master, for you truly murder Shakespeare. And yet your words do bear fruit. For causing the force of action to soon we have scared more than we need for these two to be. Urge the memories to simmer upon their minds and cradle them kindly. Allow their slumber states to blend with reality. No nightmares quite yet for their dues are coming and we shall be there for that time. Brother, keep close watch upon them." The brother he exits. "And sister do keep eyes on him. His love of herbs will cost us plenty should they become obsession." The sister who doth murder Shakespeare in tongue went off to do the bidding of her sister. Meanwhile the sister bended on knee did pray for success on the mission at hand. For they had a chance at success that should not be missed.

Try as hard as they might there was certainly something forcing their natures into a mode unknown. Vlad found that he was unsure of how strong his teenage body was when competing with his sensible mind. Longings of touch and silken caresses through lips upon lips and tongue upon neck. The feeling of deep rooted longing from uncertain origins lied upon his mind. How he wished for but one kiss upon her lips to ease the building blindness of his tension. If he could convince her to give one willingly then he will be one step closer to gaining her heart and become his bride.

"Count Dracula." He turned to find the blonde one of the hope to become brides. She was the one that acted as the most independent of the group. Willing to act on her own separate from the others in order to gain whatever it was that she wanted to gain. More than likely that is what she was attempting to do right now.

"What is it you want?" he said polite as well earned for the vampriess.

"Such a harsh tone towards a young lady. What have I done to warrant this?"

"Do I have to list everything?" A glance of flirtatiousness the blonde thought.

"Come now Count. We have had our good times. Some very good times." Her voice was low and seductive as she pressed her chest to his. Her breasts spoke volumes of the fun the two may have shared. "Why should they stop because of some little trashy nobody with a murderer for a father?"

"Because I have had little desire to be around you for who you are. Now with your lack of couth I see that those moments you seem to cherish so well are vulgar and only ones of lust. And you should know well enough that lust means nothing. Be sure to tell that to your clones. I'm sure their special days will amount to nothing as well." A look of fury did not etch her face but her eyes they were the brimstones of the fuming hell inside of her. They grew as the Count moved away from her. As soon as he was gone she summoned her sisters.

"What is it now?" The brunette asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Did you find another one of those lesser vampires coming after you again?" The red head said.

"You know we can just have him dealt with by our bodyguards." The brunette said flirtatiously hinting at the male vampires that followed the three around and protected them like lost puppy dogs.

"How many nights have either of you spent with Count and not told me?" The blonde asked her sisters icily. The two look to each other not in guilt or fright from the question. Not even confusion. It was more of should you go first or should I go first? The brunette with a toss of her short hair thought what the hay I shall go first.

"Not many. Actually I have been spending the least amount of time with him compared to the two of you. Actually this brings up a good point for me to tell you girls this. The three brides are being dropped to two." She emphasized with holding up two of her slender fingers almost in a victory pose.

"What?! You girls are dropping me?!" The Blonde accused them.

"Ah! Reality check sweetie not everything is about you." The brunette gave a head bop as she spoke but stopped when she began again. "I was talking about me, duh. I don't the Count that attractive anymore. Not when I have tons of other hottie vampire boys to choose from."

"Why have a boy when you can have a man?" The red head asked not condescending her once sister bride.

"Because the man in question holds little interest and I prefer to be interested in. Doesn't every woman?" The red head and the blonde both nodded in understanding.

"But why lose the chance at being Queens of the Vampires? There is only one king and he is the Count." The Red head nodded, but the brunette looked confused and made that clear as she asked this question.

"If he is the king of all Vampires then why is he called Count Dracula? I mean even when he was alive he was a prince/king so why Count?"

"Silly goose." The red head said patting her friend's head. "When he became part of the undead calling a prince attracted far too much attention. So he went with Count. There were so many of them that no one really kept track of them. He still had the elevated status of high society that he was accustomed to and he was not always observed with a magnifying glass. Understand?"

"I get it. But why still keep it after all of these years that have gone by?"

"Nostalgia, my friend. Plain and simple nostalgia, plus Count Dracula rolls down the tongue with more finesse than King Dracula." The brunette nodded again. The Blonde sensing that the silliness of the conversation was drawing at its end she was ready to draw an end to something else.

"You have made your decision and you must stick with it to the end. You are no longer welcome to be in our group. Off with you." She did dare to make a shooing motion at her no longer friend and sister bride. Shock fell over the brunette's features while the red head rolled her eyes.

"Come now. We cannot just kick her out of our circle like she was Victoria. She isn't doing anything wrong really to disgrace the name of vampire. All that she is doing is allowing us to have a better chance of convincing him to take a bride. Three may be a bitter reminder of what he has lost. Two not so much. Besides don't all Queen's need their ladies in waiting?" The red head reasoned with her still sister bride. The fellow sister bride nodded her head as she listened to the suggestion and reason of the red head. Thinking it over allowed her to say these words to the others.

"I see your point and reason. Fine she will not be banished to the lower ranks of the world. But she is still no longer on par with us. If that is an unacceptable deal to you than you can just resign yourself to your fate." The brunette signed more out of annoyance over the length it took her once sister bride to say this than annoyance of just her. Though it was mixed in there that's for sure.

"I will be as one has already said before. The lady in waiting is indeed a waiting."

"Good. Now go and pick us up some mocha lattes with sprinkles. And don't forget the biscotti." The brunette blinked once then twice before the blonde started to lose patience with her. Sensing that the storm was coming the brunette took off to gather the drinks, but she was going to make sure that there was a little something extra in one of the former sister's lattes.

Meanwhile Lucinda was staring at the dark flowers that she did love dearly, but at the same time found such a bothersome section of botany. So many things did enter her head at the true notion of the flower's meaning. Scenarios of the bad, but a fraction of good was peeking its way out. Similar to the way a bud forces itself through the hard dirt beds of snow in order to reach the warmth of the sun's rays. Ironic metaphor isn't it?

"The more you stare at that flower the more Dracula is going to think that you like him." Function stopped in Lucinda's brain at the outspoken words of Vivi. "If that's the case then you have a choppy road ahead of you to explain to your father. I can't imagine what he's think." Vivi's pose suggested thinking while Luncida's was that of a heart attack scare.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Nonsense mostly. I had to do something to get your attention away from those overpriced flowers and onto other topics of interest. Like the party coming up!"

"What party?" A bubble burst around Vivi's joy.

"You forgot already? Jeez no wonder you're a wall flower. You don't bother to remember people's parties. Even after they go through the trouble of inviting you, helping you shop for the occasion and get a date for said occasion." Deadpan Lucinda reminded her of something rather important.

"You do remember that the last thing you listed didn't pan out that well." Vivi glitches for a second before gathering her energy for a retort.

"Well that was a wrench thrown in by a monkey into our plans."

"Vivi say what now?"

"My point is that this is just a minor setback. There are still others out there."

"I think I'll go to the party alone and just get to know people." Vivi's bubble bloomed forth again.

"Great idea. There will be a ton of boys there at the party. You can mingle and see which one strikes your fancy and then boom! You have a date for Sunday!"

"I don't think we should set something like that up so soon. I just feel I still need to get to know the other students here. After all dating isn't as important as establishing better relations between humans and supernaturals."

"The best relation is that of the romantic variety."

"Is love all you have on the brain?"

"Well it's a big part of it. Oh maybe it's a sign that instead of some designer of overpriced fashion I should be a matchmaker in order to help all of those who wish to feel the warm and gentle caresses of love's tender heartbeat instead of the terrible pangs of loneliness and despair that form from not knowing who one's true love is."

"And as a side job you can write poetry."

"You know that could actually help my matchmaking business."

"How do you figure?"

"Well it would work exactly like this you see..." Vivi looks at Lucinda's face and figured out what she really meant. "You don't actually care to hear the explination of how it works, do you?" Her hands lay on her hips.

"Can't say that I really do. Sorry."

"It's alright. Not everyone wants to hear everything that someone has to say all the time. It just takes picking the right time to say the right thing. Speaking of saying the right thing, what are you going to tell your Dad if he notices the flowers you got today?"

"To be honest I haven't really gotten that far in my thoughts on that. Most of my thoughts have been on the meaning and possible hidden meanings these plants may have. So far too many theories not enough proof of either of them."

"Why don't you take the time and pop in on a visit with your aunt? Maybe she has a clue?"

"What made you think of her as the one to ask?"

"She's had experience, she's a reliable person, plus compared to the other female figures in your life that you have talked about. She seems like the best choice. Your sister is always out of town or studying like a manic, your grandmother is a bit shall we say out there and Ms. Sherman is well…too close to your Dad. I mean they work together, more of a chance of it slipping out before you can explain things to him."

"Makes sense to me. I'll visit her in the Neitherworld after school. The spectral side of me is starting to get restless."

"What does that mean?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh it's a saying that my family and I use a good deal considering I have a ghost for an uncle and I was born in the Neitherworld." Lucinda said already feeling the familiar restlessness of her inner nature. But not as restless as the fidgeting of Vivi's hands.

"Wait just a cotton pickin second this side of Georgia, what do you mean you were born in the Neitherworld? Honey, that can't even be possible unless you're dead. And I know for a fact that you are not dead. I can hear your pulse from here." A distinct pumping sound was echoing into her ears as fresh blood wand old blood moved in and out of veins and organs as the music of the life source goes on. The pumping was having a profound effect on her. Lucinda noticed her friend was starting to go down the path of a wide eyed hypnotic. A sign that many would agree was not a normal sign. Along with a noticeable shake of her hands.

"Did you take your plasma supplements today? You know your system could shut down if you don't take them." Lucinda warned as the shaking was becoming more apparent. Quickly Vivi rummaged through her bag to get her plasma pills. She found the bottle but by this time dizziness was starting to set in and her knees were buckling under the strain of supporting her weight. Vivi wasn't seeing straight and Lucinda knew that this wasn't the best side. Lucinda in haste snatched the pill bottle from her friend's hand and quickly tore off the cap. Shaking out three pills and putting them into Vivi's mouth. Luckily she swallowed them down and her body was claiming a bit. "Come on we're going to the nurse's office." Vivi and Lucinda were soon joined by one of the teachers to aid in their journey to the nurse's office.

"Just sit back and rest while I get your plasma dose ready." The nurse said as she went over to the mini fridge.

"Vivi, I don't want to sound like your mother, but you have to remember to take your plasma pills. Your body almost went into shock just a few minutes ago."

"I know. I was there. And it's not like I forget to take them all the time." She said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say that you forget all the time. I just said you have to do better about remembering to take them."

"I really have nothing else to say other than I hear what you are saying and I will not forget about taking them ever again. I mean I've been this way for three years. Today was just a fluke day." Vivi said smiling lightly up at her friend. At just that moment the school bell rung to inform students that class was beginning. Lucinda looked to her friend who told her to go on ahead. She will catch up later when the nurse would let her go to class. With a note from the nurse to excuse her from being tardy. Lucinda headed to class with three things on her mind. One, Vivi's condition, two Dracula's gift and three how to explain Dracula's gift to her Dad should he notice it. All these thoughts kept her from noticing the way that Dracula stared at her throughout class. Not in a creepy stalker sort of way, but in a way that gave rise to philosophers interest in the subject of thought. His gaze upon her could have been written in a poem of how a shy lover dreams of courage to fulfill a daydream centered around the subject of his love. Tis true it would have been sweeter a scene if the ghost with the most had not the bright idea of letting loose the school lab rats. A scene of distant admiring was now the sportscast of the running of the mice in Deadly Nightshade High. An event that may perhaps become a regular event at the school. Noticed by the school board, no most likely not, but by the students and select group of teachers, of hecks yes.

When Vivi returned to her group she was upset to hear that she missed something big, but then returned to being glad that she missed it since she did not like rats. Brad throughout the day was extra attentive to his girlfriend even going as far as carrying her bridle style down the halls. Earning quite a number of wolf calls from his friends and the guys on the team. But Brad and Vivi paid little attention to this sounds they were too busy looking at each other. Sham Spade not surprisingly was the one to grab their attention with a showstopper of a party whistle. It's hard to not notice when he 'accidently' turns into a blow horn. Let's take a look at the scoreboard shall we. School zero, Beetleju…I mean Sham Spade two!

The school day ended like so many do in a life and the students left the grounds to head home. Where they were going to talk to friends, watch TV, make plans to go to the mall. You know the important stuff and if time permitted homework at night instead of cramming on the bus.

But these were not the plans of the young Van Helsing. No her plans were different. For she was heading to the Neitherworld not in her skin of human flesh that is to say her normal body, but in that of her other side. Her side most like that of a certain relative.

Inside her room far from the prying eyes of the full house. She set to work to aid in her mission. She looked about before drawing her spider silk curtains to a close. She shut out the lights provided by glass bulbs. In the darkness a flame was lite and set ablaze to the wick of a few vanilla scented candles. She breathed in the scent. Before all of you ask it is not part of some ritual other than just a way to relax. After a few minutes she blew out the candles and then released her inner self. Her unpainted nails turned black and stood out against the now truly white color of her skin. Her hair grew lighter till it was the shade of corn silk blonde. Her once dark eyes where now a shade of pale blue. Her clothing was no longer the outfit she had been wearing. Instead she wore black capris a white dress shirt with a dark purple tie with safety pins and chains attached to it. A black and white striped jacket similar to her uncle's jacket and the last article was a pair of classy purple pumps.

"I am ready to party Neitherworld style!" She shouted as she traveled through the wormhole into the Neitherworld. She landed on the street corner of Ghastly Grave Way and Grateful We're Dead Lane. Just a few block walk from BJ's Roadhouse. Lucinda while floating down to her Aunt and Uncle's place noticed a real change in the realm. Mayor Maynot Jr. was finally having his turn at the podium. Guess his Dad has finally decided to retire. Now that was a shock, considering he is too type A to retire. But this also meant that the Neitherworld would be looking forward to a calmer and more prank tolerant mayor if Maynot Jr. wins. Uncle BJ will be glad to have at least one person not always on his case.

Once she arrived at the roadhouse she was greeted by the happy honking of Doomie and Pinkie. The two cars of Uncle BJ. They were happy to see his neice who as a child never once spilt a single fry or milkshake on their upholstery. A car doesn't forget that kind of miracle lightly. Lucinda went up to them and patted their hoods lightly as their engines purred in happiness.

"Hey Louie!" Her uncle startled her as he appeared in Doomie's seat. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming down for a visit? I would have dirtied up the place for your arrival." He did his impression of a hacking vacuum cleaner creating a neat pile of dust on Doomie's dashboard. Before blowing away in the breeze that honed in on it. Lucinda laughed at her uncle's disappointed face as the dirt went bye, bye. "So what can I do you for? Scaring lessons? Walking through walls trick? I know the spinning head gag! You want to have a contest don't you?" Her Uncle was getting ready to rev up his head into tornado frenzy, but was stopped by his niece.

"Maybe later. Right now I was hoping to talk to Aunt Lydia, is she here at home?" Beetlejuice looked a little disappointed that the fun was being put on hold. So was Doomie he was raring for a road trip.

"She's in the kitchen sketching." He said using his thumb to point to the door. Lucinda thanks her Uncle and floats on into the house. "But don't waste too much time on girl talk. You still have tons of scaring lessons!" She shouted back to him that she knew. Beetlejuice just mumbled a yeah right before a particularly tasty looking beetle troupe marched by. He took hold of them and placed them in his shirt pocket. "Whoa. Gotta save those for later."

Lucinda traveled into the house braving many a creepy crawly possible lethal mold like substances that lined some of the walls within the roadhouse. She managed to make it into the kitchen unscathed. Her eyes found the pile of papers that were surly the work of her aunt. A mix of fashion designs and documents that concerned the business in general. From taxes, bills and shipment charts the many a thing a business owner has to put up with. Lucinda floated on over to the table and rose up to look over the vast paper pile. Her aunt looking worn with her hair a miss and circles beginning their trek under her eyes. That and the jittery movement of her hands showed that she was already on her second pot of coffee.

"Is this a bad time Aunt Lydia?" Lucinda asked from where she sat atop the paper piles. Her aunt looked up and put her pencil down.

"Not really. I need to take a break before I find pencil marks on my face later." She got up and stretched for a second to ease the aches in her knotted back from sitting so long at the kitchen table. She then took the pot and placed it in its designated spot on the counter. "What's on your mind Lulu?"

"Okay before I go into the whole deal. I need you to promise that what we talk about will remain in the vault and that you will be as objective as what we look for in our jury system. Can you promise that?"

"How about this, I will be objective to the degree that you want me to be, but as to keeping it secret I need to think on that one. If it's something that is really big then it could be a problem. If it isn't well hell yes I will keep it in the vault. Deal?" She puts out her hand for her niece to shake.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get so, deal." They shook hands to seal their agreement. Then Lucinda began. "Today at school I went into my locker and I found something. Something really pretty and so me."

"What kind of something?"

"Flowers."

"Please tell me that your ex-boyfriend didn't send you red roses in order to apologize for his behavior. And because of that act of unseen kindness that you and him have reconnected and decided to date again. After all that we just went through with him why would you…"

"Hold your horses. I have more to tell and believe me you want to hear this story all the way through before making your own endings like you did just now."

"Don't get sassy with me okay? I have had a really long day." Lydia illustrated this by taking hold of her head as it began to quake from the backlash of drinking too much coffee.

"I wasn't trying to be sassy. Just clear on what needs to be done here. So the flowers I got weren't red roses, because come on how much of a cliché have they been overused for symbols of love and what not. No, the flowers I got which do express me more were black calla lilies my favorite flowers. And of course when I first saw them like you I thought they were from Max, so I went up to him and tried to figure out why he sent them to me and turns out he didn't. Of course considering his charming personality I should have realized it was a gift too good to be from him." She said with disdain clear in her voice. Her aunt urged her to go on clearly in interest in who it was that sent the flowers to her niece. "So then logic decided to play in again amongst who would send the flowers. Since they are expensive and not as well-known as other flowers would be. They were from Dracula."

"Dracula, king of the vampires? Dracula the enemy of your father and anyone living or dead in some cases sent you flowers?" She said with a note of skepticism as to the meaning of flowers being kind.

"I had a similar reaction when I found out. But he kept insisting that he was trying to start a new with me, but that wasn't the wierdiest part to happen today. He reached out his hand and touched me ever so gently and something happened that I didn't expect to happen…. I felt a jolt not from static or fear, but of something far different from what I should have felt."

"What kind of different?" Lydia asked her niece close to already knowing the answer, but felt that a verbal confession would make it ring true to her. A blush began to form on her cheeks before she spoke, but she held it down or at least attempted to do so when she decided to speak.

"I think his touch may have started to cause me to find him attractive." She said it all in one breath and it was understandable to her aunt.

"Well this is something heavy isn't it? But not surprising really he's like catnip to girls like us. Dracula, is tall, dark and handsome, a vampire who happens to be the king of vampires and not to mention since the story of Dracula has been around he has become the dream man for many a goth girl. Heck before Beetlejuice and I were getting serious I use to dream about him serenading me quite a bit." Her Aunt said with a wink. A small smile at her Aunt's truthful statement gave her some relief about her seeing Dracula as attractive. "But considering his very real history with your father and how he is something of a manipulator it would be wise for you to keep feelings like these on the back burner. It could be just a small section of your teenage rebellion showing up or caught in the moment of a guy sending you flowers for the first time." It sounded pretty weak to the both of them, but each agreed that it was more than likely that it was going to have to do for now. Lucinda was going to just chalk it up to a freak moment of rebellion and Lydia was going to have a little talk with her other niece on whether or not her brother in law should be informed of this possible attraction between the vampire king and his youngest daughter.

Skipping a head to the day of the party that nearly all students had been invited too. Nearly being that everyone was invented just not everyone could make it or felt it was important enough for them to go to. Ten guess on who it was that thought that. But who cares if those posers thought it was beneath them to attend, because ain't no party like were party. Hands up if you agree! The lights were done up in a show of fantastic colors. The music was blaring to hits that got everyone up and dancing. Those who weren't up and dancing were hanging with friends, chatting and laughing about the crazy antics of certain teachers or majorly checking out the hottie from third period. Oh yeah it was your typical high school party. And that meant a few surprises were in store.

Arriving fashionable late were the girls named Vivi and Lucinda. Vivi wearing a pale blue sweetheart neck shirt and jean skirt with pink platform sandals that matched her scarf belt. Lucinda came in wearing the handkerchief dress that Vivi helped pick out that time they went to the mall. And now that she was on the singles list let's just say her dnace card wasn't empty. Because of her past relationship with Max the mummy the guys at Deadly Nightshade came to the conclusion that her father was cool with those of the supernatural community were considered alright to date his little girl. Thus opening the pool of dateable guys to Lucinda and gathering business for a romantic obsessed friend of hers. Lucinda chatted, danced and got to know a few eligible guys at this party. Some of them did spark a little bit of interest in her mind and that was a problem for one teenage boy.

The Count came to the party in hopes of doing a better job at trying to woo the Van Helsing girl, but as usual she was trying to have nothing to do with him. But he did not lose heart he bided his time and waited. When she finally separated from all the others to get a drink from the kitchen he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Finally a moment alone to talk with you."

"Talk?" Lucinda said almost snidely. "Is that really what you want to do Count? Or is it one step from your real goal?"

"What real goal could I possibly have that you look down upon so low?"

"Are we really going through this again? You denying what is less than a hidden veil for some kind of nefarious plot that you have to get revenge on my father?" Dracula's point blank stare at the insinuation posed by this girl.

"Lucinda I have had less than animosity towards your father for some time. The desire to annoy him and perhaps cause a little paranoia, is perhaps something I wouldn't mind. But revenge is not on the top of my list. The top of my list is…" He moves closer to her his eyes glowing with desire on the girl that he could no longer deny as the one he truly wished to gain as his future bride. The gaze it affected Lucinda who remained stubborn in trying to subdue these odd stirrings. "You."

"What makes you think I would even become your bride?" She said looking desperately to the door praying that Vivi, Brad anyone even the wannabe brides would come in and stop this from going any further.

"I think it's best if you drop me from that list." Her voice was shaky as she spoke to him her heart racing from the close and yet not close enough distance between them. A gentle hand upon her cheek strengthened the power of their stares.

"Just one kiss is all I ask of you now. A kiss that if you feel nothing I swear to stay away from you on the oath of the vampire king. But if you should feel something…well the two of us can figure that out when it comes down to it."

"Fine just don't take it too hard when you find out that there is nothing between us." He smirks at her words. His lips drawing closer and still not yet touching.

"Such the doubter and yet will be the one who's heart as fallen within mine."

"Do you always have to have the last word, Count?" This time it was she who gained ground towards his lips closer and yet still so painfully far from their smoldering desire which awaited them so powerful and strong.

"Not always. Just when it matters."

"Then why are you stalling like this. Is it that you perhaps have lost the will or the desire?"

"I have lost nothing." No longer could the tension stand as it broke forth as the two connected. Lips longing for another to taste savored while entwined in each other's arms. Dracula's hands cold as ice did little to cool her burning flesh as they traveled along in delicate circles along her arms and neck. Lucinda's hands first grasped his chest to clasp his shirt and steady her quivering legs. A gasp of air broke the kiss and allowed the two to gaze again into each other's eyes.

The gazes they do not lie the kiss had changed everything. A kiss that may not have lasted long, but would certainly not remain as the last kiss to be shared between the two. Gently her hand cupped his cheek allowing a gentler less urgent kiss to be shared by the two young lovers.

But something do not end so simply with the end of the second kiss Lucinda's mind went a blaze with the conclusion of how this was end. She fled from the kitchen and to her friends. Quickly she explained that she wasn't feeling so good all of a sudden and had to leave. Brad was not surprised at her urge to leave, because he believed that she had tried his Mom's special 'cheese' ball that she forced him to put on display for the party. Didn't take long for a few to leave with stomach aches and a health hazard sign to be placed on the said stomach churning item to warn others who could avoid such a party ruining item. The only ones unaffected by the 'cheese' ball were the zombies and Beetlejuice/Sham Spade who came for the free food and party life. When Lucinda had to leave no surprise Beetlejuce grabbed the rest of the 'cheese' ball and skedaddled with his niece. And because he took the 'cheese' ball he gained a few bro points from Brad. Glad to keep from having to sneak the 'cheese' ball into the garbage without his Mom finding out.

Stomach killer 'cheese' ball in hand the ghost with the most escorted Louie home where her Aunt and Carl were enjoying a few mini scare éclairs and warm milk.

"Hey Babe and Monk ghost." Beetlejuice said walking in.

"For the last time I am a friar not a monk. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Till your reactions stop being a belly cramper of a laugh."

"How is it that you can put up with him?"

"What can I say he makes me laugh." Beetlejuice then took out the health hazard and proceeds to finish it off with a sprinkling of spider legs and a satisfying crunch. "And I don't have to fret over him liking my cooking." The adults continue on like that while Lucinda proceeded to head to her bed room. She threw off her clothes and almost ripped her night gown while putting it on. She then proceeded to try and find sleep quickly, but alas it left her staring into the darkness of her room unable to sleep. The kiss it was not what she had expected. She had believed it would be like the ones she had with Max before. Nothing special and rather boring. But it wasn't going to play like that. The kiss oh that kiss cursed by the fates to bring forth enjoyment for its sheer intensity.

"Why did I have to react like that?"

"Seldom does the mind affect the matters of the heart." The suave voice that had no need for an introduction answered her. Carefully she rose from her bed and looked upon the owner of the voice. Bathed in the light of a not yet full moon he sat upon the window ledge his feet upon her wooden floor and gaze held firmly in her eyes. Together they walked to each other. Unexpectedly Lucinda fell into his arms that grasped her closely to his form the embrace so strong and close cementing the foundation of what was happening to them.

"How is it possible? How can I care about you in such a short amount of time? When I was sure that this was only a teenage crush things like this don't happen." Dracula moved her head from his chest and raised it to kiss her softly this time.

"Things like this seem far too strange to be truth and yet real life is truly far stranger than fiction. We can embrace these new found feelings or choose eventually sorrow."

"I wish it were that simple, but something about this is I need to know. Do the dreams of one person affect another?" Dracula not being a fool knows what it is that she asks and answers her as he foresaw it in his mind.

"The dreams are not that of simple illusions of a mind trying to make sense of the world around us. A luxury of others. Ones that I am uncertain about dreams slept through. I have no answer other than that for now." He parted from her embrace and disappeared upon the wind a black calla lily left in her hand to give way to a promise of his return.

When daylight peeked through and aroused her from her sleep she believed it to be the day before and the whole scene was but a disillusion of the mind known as a dream, but the flower proved an all too real reminder of the events from the night before. The party, the kiss and coming to terms with a relationship between herself and the vampire king.

In her deep purple robe and fuzzy monster slippers the teen came down stairs with a full house at the kitchen table for breakfast. Her Dad sipping coffee while reading a document for work. Victor dining on a parfait discussing art with Grandmother Deetz. Grandfather Deetz enjoying an egg white omlette and whole grain toast for his health of course. Barbra and Lydia were busy as bees working on the rest of breakfast for the others. Beetlejuice and Carl were trying to get along and would have done better had Beetlejuice stopped with the hand gags. Adam didn't react as he had seen this trick before and Hellboy didn't care about since he was more concerned with where his coffee was.

"Morning Louie! Whoa what's got you looking like Victor's ex-wife?"

"Hilarious. Scum sucker." Victor was sure to say this one too softly for Beetlejuice to hear.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Grandmother Deetz said guiding her granddaughter to a chair.

"I'm not sick. I just didn't have the best sleep last night." She said rather honestly as she knew not the time that she had found sleep after Dracula's visit.

"I bet it was that cheese ball not many of the goer's took a shine to it. Can't understand why it was pretty darn good. I saved some of it for later." He illustrated this by eating the near spoiled cheese ball from his pocket and finally finished the accursed thing up.

"That sounds right." She said a little weakly.

"Well I know the best cure for bad food in the belly." Barbra said placing a bowl of oatmeal topped with a little brown sugar and fruit. "And that's a bowl of good food that sticks to the ribs. Something that you Gabriel have been neglecting to do lately." She said poking him in the arm.

"I don't skip breakfast if that is what you are implying Barbra."

"I know that, but you eat all that take out for breakfast when you should eat something better. A little more yogurt or granola in your diet won't usually kill ya." She said placing a particularly large bowl in front of him.

"Alright I get the picture it's a health craze again." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"At least she didn't give you rice cakes and wheat germ for breakfast this time."

"Don't give her any ideas Lucy. You never know she could get her hands on some."

"If that happens then you can count on me coming over here less, Gabbie." Beetlejuice snorted.

"Then I was wrong we should encourage Barbra to become a health nut."

"As long as I can get some coffee I will eat a whole can of wheat germ." Hellboy said sounding grumpy, not his usual not really grumpy way, but the do you feel lucky punk grumpy.

"Long night?" Lucinda asked pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Long and boring night of work. All of it staring blankly at nothing. I haven't done that since the seventies when I was stoned out of my mind. God that was probably just as dull." He said. In mercy Grandmother Deetz was the one to get his coffee extra strong and just what he needed. "Coffee's the one drug that should always stay legal." He said drinking nearly half the cup down in one sip.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Grandfather Deetz asked to everyone. Adam and Barbra said they were going to redo the wallpaper in the dining room. The current one was starting to peel like dead skin after sunburn. Victor had a teacher's meeting to attend to in the afternoon. Carl was going to the library in town to view some more of the archives. Grandmother and Grandfather Deetz had to go to the city for an art show cocktail party. (Something he forgot about. Hint. Hint) Hellboy was going to get some sleep for as long as he could. Gaberial and Lucinda's plans were already well known. It was that time of the week. They were going to visit Jasper. The only brother left of Lucinda and Gaberial's only surviving son. A nearly twenty four now. Nearly seven years they have been going to the hospital to visit him and let him know he was not alone. A task they were going to accomplish today.


	8. Chapter 8

The two family members got into the car and made their way silently to the hospital. It was an expected silence for this sort of trip. It was not a happy visit to hear the cries of a newborn being welcomed into the world and family. It wasn't a visit to take a family member back home from getting a cast or appendix removed. It wasn't the sad pain filled trek to see a dying loved one or a visit to sort out how the recently deceased is to be taken care of. No it was a different sort of pain filled event. A pain known as the in between. A pain that came from knowing the one you cared about was alive. But that same beloved one was not living a life. They stuck to bed with tubes and wires attached to their bodies. The only things keeping what you could call alive. A beep on the screen. A beep is what said they were alive. Just that and nothing else. No movement of hands and feet running and catching during a rousing game of basketball. Not a trace of a smile or clever wink that told the world to try to guess the hidden joke that lay inside their mind. Not even the ability to breathe the fresh sweet air that surrounds this area on one's own.

That was the so called life being led by their beloved one, named Jasper. Jasper, Lucinda and Jane's only surviving brother. Who had been in the coma for so long that many believed he shall not ever wake. Inside hidden deep in the darker truths of their minds Gabriel, Jane and Lucinda both felt this. But call it love, blind hope or plain stubbornness the kept the machines going. Keeping Jasper with them in the hopes that a metal contraption can bring their family member back to them alive and awake.

"Hello Mr. Van Helsing and nice to see you again Lucinda. Where's Jane? Seems unlike her to be skipping out on today of all days." Nurse Dally asked in her quaint little accent that exemplified the O's in her words.

"Jane's in Egypt for school work. She sends her hellos to you and all the other nurses."

"Well that does sound exciting for her and tell her she's sweet to still think of us busybodies." She joked. "My what lovely sunflowers you got there. I take it they're for your brother now."

"Yes, they are. The daffodils I brought him last time, I don't think he cared much for them. I thought these ones…would make him happier."

"Aren't you the little considerate one." She said smiling. "You and your father know the layout better than our veteran doctors. Don't suppose you still need me to take you to the ward do ya?"

"if you would like to come with us we don't mind." Van Helsing said offered politely to the veteran nurse.

"Oh I'd love to but Jody had to leave early to attend a lecture for her class leaving me to man the desk all on my lonesome. But I promise to take a break sometime and come by to check on you guys later. Now how does that sound?"

"That's very kind of you Ms. Dally." Gabriel said as he took his youngest by the shoulders and steered her towards the ward in question.

"Don't mention it Mr. Van Helsing." Nurse Dally finished before having to answer the beeping of the phone at her desk. The two went on the familiar trail. It was strangely quiet that day they thought. And soon they found out why it was so. They were the only ones that had a relative in this section of the hospital. It was a small hospital in a small populated area. The amount of coma induced patients was near the single digit area. Right now it was just the resting and hopefully recover ward of a single patient. Jasper.

His hair has grown much longer since the last time they saw him. Thought his sister. Perhaps he would like it better if his hair was cut much shorter than the last time we had it cut? She said this to her father as she began to arrange the flowers in his room. Her father spoke softly in his agreement as he stood at the foot of the bed gazing at his son. Deep sadness and guilt hidden deep through his eyes came forth as he looked at the state of his son. His last son…in pain.

Gabriel dare not say what he was thinking in that ward during their visit. For it would upset the both of them had he said such thoughts aloud on this a day that his youngest seemed most hopeful of her brother's condition. Yes, very hopeful as she smiled and spoke to her brother as if the both of them were talking in a normal conversation with him adding on to it. He watched as she read to him from his favorite story, _Cannery Row_, by John Steinbeck. The hours how they ticked by and soon it was time for them to leave the hospital. Lucinda kissed her brother's cheek and promised to return at the same time next weekend. The two then left heavy in heart at the lack of change in Jasper's condition.

The ride home was quiet and the house they returned to was quiet for the guests knew that it was a day that was best left that way. And with that quiet sleep came in a tedious and off putting way.

The next two months had become good to all of those in that area of the world. Near the end of those two months the family spent time with another family. Liz Sherman, Hellboy's wife and mother of his two children thought it would be a good day to come down and surprise him with a visit from her and their kids, Chrissa and Trevor. Trevor was the eldest of the twins and the one that resembled the most in looks to his father. He had bright red skin, horns (he shaved down as well), and cloven feet. But his personality and mannerisms were that of a calm and peaceful boy. Chrissa, Chrissa was another story. It was a surprise that she only inherited two physical characteristics from her father and they were the yellow eyes and on occasion a tail, on occasion meaning that her tail was not always visible to everyone. Mainly she looked like her mother and both the kids had ability with fire. However if anyone was to ask about her personality it would be called the real twin of Hellboy. She had his stubbornness, rash attitude and temper. She also had this sort of likability about her that once again she had in common with her father. Hopefully that will continue to stick as she grows up.

For now she is a unaverage middle school student who is glad to be visiting her father and her role model. Yep that's right role model. If you were thinking Hellboy was her role model. Then you would be thinking incorrectly. Sure, she loves and admires her father and like him she dreamed of one day joining the B.P.R.D like him. But when it came down to role model she thought of Lucinda as one. Since Lucinda was kind, strong in her own right, fun and treats her like the little sister that is always wanted around by her big sister.

"Hey Daddy!" Chrissa yelled as she leapt from the car and into her Dad's arms.

"Matchstick!" He called to her arms open wide for an oncoming hug. Tahat was soon delivered by his little girl. The smile widened as he saw his wife and son getting out of the car.

"Thought you could use some reinforcement Red." Liz said to him as she walked over and kissed him.

"Normally I can handle things on my own, but this time. I could use some back up." He said huskily to his wife. Boy did he miss her.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there Red." His wife teased. Chrissa and Trevor went into the house to say hello to the others. Leaving their parents alone to talk. "So how's Gabriel doing?" She asked him.

"About as you can expect. When one of his daughters has been threatened with a near death experience and the other is all the way in Egypt."

"I can guess that much. But I meant Jasper..." Hellboy took a breath before answering her.

"I don't know. That is the one thing that he has decided to keep to himself." Liz looked downcast. "Come on Babe lets go inside before Chrissa decides to burn the house down." A fire alarm blares from inside the house and a cloud of smoke begins to escape from a few windows. Shouts accompanied it. Yelling put it out put it out!

"I think we're already too late Red."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I guess we should find the extinguisher."

The fire it turns out wasn't as bad as parents tend to think in their minds. It wasn't even all of their daughter's fault. In fact it was mostly the fault of Delia Deetz.

"I'm sorry for this whole mess Gabriel, Hellboy, Liz. I guess in hindsight it wasn't a very good idea to have a moving parts sculpture with a fireworks display and to have it lite inside the house by a budding pyrokentic." Delia said as she looked around the partially burnt room where her sculpture lay in partially melted heap looking more like batter.

"Don't worry Dad. Nothing got scorched beyond repair that you can't fix it. And I have already called the fire department to tell them it was a false alarm, informed Carl, Barbra and Adam to calm down Victor, who at the moment is doing deep breathing exercises to slow down the pacing of his heart along with Grandpa." Lucinda informed her father while beating a quick retreat with Chrissa at her heels to the Neitherworld.

"Hey Uncle BJ! Guess whose visiting?" Lucinda sang to her uncle.

"It better not be your Great Aunt Zephora. She's gotten worse with old age and I'm not just talking about her face lift flops." Beetlejuice grumbled as he kept searching through the closet for his left shoe. It went running from his dirty feet smell.

"It's not Aunt Zephora, it's your apprentice." Beetlejuice stopped his pursuit of the now long forgotten shoe. His face donned the look of a serious man as he acted like a vulture circling Chrissa for inspection.

Chrissa was like an apprentice to Beetlejuice in the art of pranking. One of the other reasons that she liked to hang out with Lucinda was being able to hang out with Beetlejuice. The three were an amazing prank team. In fact so great were there pranking abilities that in some places they were forbidden to be together in fear that they will burn the place down and then some to come.

"Alright Private Burn Well, are you ready for this the battlefield of pranks?"

"I am ready Major General Beetlejuice." Chrissa replied with confidence border lining on cockiness well used in her family.

"That's Major Commander General Beetlejuice to you Private! And don't you forget it! This isn't going to be some nabby pabby fly in an ice cube trick this is going to be a high grade, no holds barrage that we must throw at our enemy full force! Do you understand me private! I said. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME PRIAVTE?!" He said this so loud that the very earth shook awakening the wrath of several car alarms in the process. But it was nothing a button on a car key chain couldn't fix.

"I understand you well Major Commander General Beetlejuice!"

"Good let's go out there and start this prank war!" Beetlejuice then turned into an army tank with Chrissa at the wheel. He reeved up with the need for speed before bursting through the wall of the building leaving a perfect outline of his tank self. Lucinda sighed but floated through the hole in the wall. She stopped for a second to peek her head through the wall.

"Aunt Lydia is not going to like this one bit. Oh well I'm not the one who has to come home to her mad." She brushed off and then left. Not ten minutes later did Lydia come down the stairs feeling refreshed and well rested from getting a good night's sleep after a whole two days of cramming fashions on a deadline. That was the mood she had until she looked up and saw the tank shaped hole in the wall. Once that can of worms was opened the crap hit the fan and Lydia went boom.

The trio soon found their way to the new Neitherworld outdoor shopping center. A place that had yet sampled their brand of pranking and was ripe for the reaping of belly cramps and screams of fright.

"Ahh the smell of pranks to come. Such a wonderful thing isn't it Chrissa."

"You bet BJ. So what's first on the list? Funhouse mirror bit? Attack food? Oh Oh Oh I know the 3D flamer? Come on we haven't used that one in a long time."

"All excellent ideas that will be used but it's so hard to choose which one to use first." He gave a thought provoking pose before he called out to his niece. "Louie, what do you think?" Lucinda looked off guard at her uncle. "Which prank do you think is the best to go first with?"

"Prank? Oh the first prank! Yes, well. Uncle BJ, the truth of the matter is that I am going to sit this one out." Chrissa and Beetlejuice looked well…shocked when Lucinda said she was going to be sitting one of their legendary prank wars. This was unheard of and felt unnatural to boot. Chrissa did a double take of the surroundings to make sure the world wasn't ending. So far it wasn't time for that yet. Nope everything was about where it should be, except for the oddly placed The World is at its End sign. But it was only one part of a two part sign for an environment friendly store. The second part read 'if you don't be smart and buy our earth saving products.'

"Ah Louie, did we do something to offend you?" he asked worried about her.

"No. No it's nothing like that Uncle BJ. I just want to look around all the stores before we get banned. You two can go ahead and start the prank war. I promise I'll catch up later."

"Okay. Go ahead and leave us alone to our devices." Beetlejuice grumbled. Lucinda kissed his cheek

"I know being left to your own devices is your favorite way to prank." She said it before running off in the other direction.

"Thank you Uncle BJ! I promise to catch up with you and Chrissa later!" Chrissa looked crestfallen at the lack of time she was going to spend with her friend. But thanks to some well-placed vendors, street performers and a fire hydrant it didn't take long for the prank wars to begin.

Lucinda carefully made her way down the winding and twisting streets of the shopping center. She was looking along the lines of stores for a particular store. A gardening store that was large enough to be declared a miniature rainforest. Inside it laid stone fountains and statues from every era of time amidst the plants cultivated from every corner of the Neitherworld and our world. Past the stone and metal sundials there laid two ponds where demon koi swam along fire lilies and singing shadow vines that grew over an iron gazebo that lay in the center of these two ponds. Lucinda walked into the gazebo that was heavily covered with vines that created a curtain over the structure. She looked not once but twice behind her and to the side before departing into the shadow enclosed structure far from the prying eyes of any who may have been watching.

Inside the blanketed iron and vine covered walls there was darkness and yet tiny dots of light peeked out from where it could. Sometimes through holes and other lights went through a single leaf. This gave the inside of the structure a beautiful effect. Due to the deep purple coloring of the leaves it shined well and created a hazy dusk. Such beauty one would see gazing at the sunsets of the deserts of southwest America in the summertime. Instantly the effect created peace inside of Lucinda's soul.

"You came." A voice in the shadows called out to her. She turned to face the intruder of her sanctuary. He came over towards her. With the sudden movement he made shifting the vines away the lights glazed over his body adding further depth the animal like movements he made.

"Of course I did. I said I would come and I did." She said with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes they did not meet his. But he gazed at her through half lidded eyes. From the tips of her black cowgirl boots and up to the hem of her dress that was just above her knee. His eyes traveled further up the red, black and orange dress to her smooth and clear neck. Oh how he longed to bite, nip and suck on the unclaimed skin to take his hands and glide the jacket of hers off her shoulders by just a little allowing him to find more uncharted fields to…

"Vlad." She spoke and lost his more heated thoughts. "Please tell me that you are not thinking what I think you're thinking?" She asked him this time looking up into his eyes.

"If that you are a far more alluring temptress now that I have you to take my heart." He said this while in slow tantalizing motions pulled her closer to him. His smile growing as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her lips and attempted to kiss further down to her neck.

"Not yet Vald." She pushed him away to look at him seriously. He was miffed in a small way that he was denied something that he dearly wanted. "We still have to talk about well…about us."

"What do you want to talk about then? Certainly not a break up. Perhaps we are to talk about the way your eyes would create the most beautiful illusion of light even within the darkest of coffins?" he said casting an innocent smile her way with reward of a blush on her once pale cheeks. "Or perhaps…" Lucinda felt the weight of a pull towards the wall of leaves. Her head rested against the firm garden structure as he came closer to her not breaking contact with her eyes. There came the crackling desire lighting its way throughout their bodies waiting for that tiny spark of connection to ignite. "How the rush of blood through your veins fills me with a hunger of a different source…" A deep breath was released and then brought back in to her body giving her the strength to separate from the Count.

"I'm being serious Vlad. We need to talk about this relationship working out. I mean it is not like we can just go about this as if it can stay secret forever. My father will find out. Either he will find out on his own accord. Or he will find out with the backing of some of the most famous and infamous supernatural icons of the world. Hellboy is here and he despite my father's best attempts to hide it is really here to keep a watch on me since I started high school. He knows you have been sneaking into our house. Just not what you do when you sneak into our house. Oh god there is another reason for him to think ill of you."

"Your father will be hell bent on keeping us apart."

"You really feel the need to say that as if I don't know that?" Obviously there was a fair amount of stress starting to bubble forth inside of her. Having to keep a relationship secret from everyone you know for two months is not exactly the easiest thing in the world to do. When the relationship has things in common with tragedy based plays that makes it even harder to deal with in secret. One would hope that it does not become a family tradition.

"Pentru totdeauna meu (my forever) please do not kill me if the translation is wrong. I googled it) Please calm your pulsing blood. I do not wish to get into that stage of our relationship until I know that you are ready."

"Just because I am curious about this and it will probably relax me a bit to know. What is it about blood sharing that is different from just…"

"Attacking someone or gaining it from a non-associated third person? If it is attacking or drinking from someone that has no real effect in a vampires life is just a meal. Nothing more, nothing less." She gives him a look and he corrects himself. "Usually it means nothing more or less. But blood sharing is something far more personal to us vampires. It is our way of sharing an intimacy of deep spiritual meaning of the souls."

"Is it similar to a marriage ceremony?" She asked with an absent mind as she looked at her ring finger.

"It often is the step that comes before a marriage ceremony. A step I wish to take with you one day." His eyes were smoldering as they looked at hers. No hint of a joke or tease could be seen from even the most cynical of people.

"We have only been dating two months. That's not exactly something we need to be thinking about right now." Lucinda was careful to keep her voice down but it still had a hint of a near shout. "We have time and judging by you we certainly have a good amount of time till then." She was starting to get nervous again. Dracula gathered her into his arms and held her for a second or two.

"You are right we have time. But I like you do not wish to keep what we feel for each other a secret pentru totdeauna meu. Both of us will tell your father together tonight. Gaberial will no doubt have a near heart attack from the news. But I have a serious disbelief that it will hurt the right hand of god in such a way." He said the last bit with a hint of distaste, but it disappeared when he saw the look of relief in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Are the two of you planning to tell Gabbie at dinner or after dinner?" The look of relief escaped the two of them as they now found out about two newcomers into the gazebo. Beetlejuice and Chrissa had followed Lucinda there and listened to everything that had been said between the two. "Because I would say after dinner that way everyone won't accidently choke on their food from the surprise news."

"Uncle Beetlejuice, Chrissa…Vlad, my boyfriend."

"We heard." Chrissa said as she walked over to the vampire king with her hands in the pocket of her jacket giving her an intimidating appearance. "So you're the vampire king, Dracula or Vlad as you have been going by." Her arms were now folded over her chest as she gave him the once over.

"Yes. And you are Chrissa, daughter of Hellboy and Elizabeth Sherman and someone that Lucinda speaks of fondly." His smile widened to show his eye teeth.

"Flatter maybe nice, but it's not going to get you far in this case. Mr. Van Helsing will be certain to attest to that. He also may threaten your afterlife after he finds out that you have been seeing his daughter behind his back for two months."

"It is not as if I have deflowered her without a prospect of marriage. Nor have I threatened her during the course of our relationship in any shape of manner. At least a lethal threat I have not uttered towards her."

"Might give a point, but for him giving you his okay to continue dating her. That's going to be difficult very difficult. I would say try to get her sister to help get your case some leverage, but that may be close to unlikely."

"Why didn't I think of telling Jane first!" Lucinda exclaimed as she tapped her forehead. Think could've had a V8 style. "I should talk to her. No wait I can't talk to her about this."

"Why not? She's normally a good listener." Chrissa asked.

"But she is the one who is most displeased about me going to school with the vampire king and she would be the last person to say anything good about our relationship." This realization brought Lucinda to sit upon the iron ledge in sinking morale. She could feel the cold touch of her boyfriend's hands as they grasped hers. "We must have overlooked someone to help us. Uncle Bj?"

"Forget about it Louie I'm not going to give my support to this relationship." He spoke with such affirmation that Lucinda had to do a double take. Her uncle was stone cold serious. "In fact I am going to tell your father about this as soon as we leave which is right now." Beetlejuice took hold of his niece's arm and began his march back to Doomie. Lucinda in her shock didn't give him much of a struggle. Vlad didn't try to grab her away from the ghost. He figured by doing that he would prove more of an obstacle to their relationship. He was going to bide his time and allow some cooling to be done with the family and then he shall come to Lucinda and together prove that he was not a threat to her.

Doomie nearly drove right into the family room of the house mostly due to the real driver than himself this time. Of course the near miss of his family room did not sit well with Gabriel.

"What is the meaning of nearly driving into my house again?!" He yells at the ghost. Beetlejuice doesn't respond with his usual quick wit (what he believes is quick wit) instead he floated with Lucinda in tow into the house.

"Gaberial your daughter has something to say to you." All the eyes of the house turn to look at her and well. Her tongue became tied and she couldn't seem to speak. "Fine, I'll tell him. Your daughter and that Drac brat have been secretly dating for two months." Silence as serious as a heart attack came through the room.

"Elephant in the room. Did he just say what I think he just say?" Hellboy asks while his wife looked closely at Van Helsing. His head was down to the point where you could only see the end of his chin. His face would not reveal how it felt but you can be sure that it was not going to be one of enthusiasm at the news. The in-laws were the second to break the silence with trying to calm down Charles as he felt his heart stop. The Maitland's attempted to help but soon were shouting at each other over how they could have missed that. Then Hellboy brought his gun out of the holster and wished to move from his spot but Liz kept him back forcing another argument to ensue. Lydia, while this was going on, tries to get the noise to cease was finding her own voice rising every minute. The only ones who kept quiet were Van Helsing, Beetlejuice and Lucinda.

What brought this whole circus of voices down for the count were the simple sounds of an everyday occurrence. (Ding, dong) Lydia seeing herself as the only calm one in the group fetched the door open and well it wasn't the pizza delivery guy standing there.

"I believe your husband has forgotten someone." Vald stood at the doorway with Chrissa right next to him. She did not look scared or frightened. Instead she looked bored.

"Beetlejuice you left Chrissa at the Neitherworld Mall!" Lydia shouted. A crash of a coffee cup hurdled by the force of a rushing parent could be heard as Mother and Father rushed to the door. Liz hugged her daughter and Hellboy stared at the teen vampire with a somewhat perplexed expression that was soon trigger happy.

"Are you alright Chrissa?" Her father asked. Chrissa shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's not the first time someone has left without me at a store. You left me at the cigar store alone for three hours last week." Liz looks sharply at the father of their children. Knowing he was in trouble he thanks Vlad for bringing Chrissa home and then quickly went inside to tell Van Helsing that it was Vlad at the door.

The monster hunter still in his odd expression no one could really identify, he moved silently to the door and then did something that to this day will forever be written in the history books as something truly mind numbing. Gabriel Van Helsing, former monster hunter and enemy of the big time baddies let the king of all vampires into his home. To repeat again Dracula has been invited into Van Helsing's house. Everyone stepped back in disbelief including Vlad. He entered the room a bit cautionary mind you as there were a number of individuals who were not in favor of his presence. Not that it bothered him much as there were a few who didn't. One of them his girlfriend was the one who made him feel welcomed the most.

"If you could please follow me Dracula, we have much to discuss." He said it almost civilly, but there was enough implied that it caused a shiver of fear to run through his young daughter. She was certain that her father might actually kill him.

"Do not fear for me pentru totdeauna meu, your father is not an irrational man. I will come back." It was then that Gabriel and Dracula disappeared into a room leaving everyone to speculate what has caused Gabriel's erratic behavior.


End file.
